What my heart wants
by sakura doll
Summary: finished! One fateful night two princes and two princessess runaway from home opposing an arranged marriage. Will they meet? And what will they face if they do? SS ET. My first CCS fic. So plz plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hi everybody! Welcome to my first CCS fanfic. Please have mercy, it's my first one. Don't forget to leave your opinions about this fic. Now on with fic….

Oh yeah! I forgot to do the disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or its characters, it belongs to CLAMP.

PS  If this fic is similar to any other one then it is entirely coincidental. This idea is my own.

**Chapter 1:** The arranged marriage.

Princess Sakura Kinomoto was angry.

"How many times do I have to tell you, mother? I don't want an arranged marriage!" she said impatiently but politely.

The Queen sighed, "I know, dear, but it is the only way to prevent more wars. Tomoyo, dear, you are engaged to marry the Prince's cousin. They will be arriving tomorrow."

Princess Tomoyo Daidouji gasped, "Aunt Nadeshiko! Am I going to marry as well?"

"Yes. Your mother has told me that you shall meet the Prince's cousin along with Sakura"

The Queen got up and added, "They will be arriving tomorrow. Please get ready." And she walked out.

"I can't believe this is happening. Why did we have to be born as Princesses?" Sakura paced up and down.

Sakura Kinomoto was the Princess of the Kinomoto kingdom and Princess Tomoyo Daidouji was her cousin.

Sakura loved to play out in the garden and grow her own garden. She also learnt martial arts. She was cheerful and had bubbly and enthusiastic aura around her.

Tomoyo was quite different. She was an excellent seamstress and an amazing cook. She always made dresses for Sakura and enjoyed watching Sakura wearing her clothes.

Tomoyo giggled as she looked at the stressed out Sakura, "We could runaway" she suggested, jokingly.

Sakura stopping pacing up and down and stared at Tomoyo

"Tomoyo, you're a genius" she shouted hugging Tomoyo

"I am?"

"Yes, of course. We could runaway." Sakura cried triumphantly.

"Sakura, are you mad? Our mothers will get worried sick about us"

"Come on, we'll write a note to them saying we're sorry or something. Besides they also married for love not an arranged marriage. They must know how we feel" Sakura said impatiently.

"But…"

"Do you want this marriage to happen?"

Tomoyo shook her vigorously.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's put our plan into action!"

Meanwhile somewhere else,

"No." said a stubborn voice. "I'm NOT getting married."

"Syaoran, please," Queen Yelan said to her only son.

"Stop it mom! I said no and you can't make me do it," the angry prince retorted glaring at his mother.

"Syaoran Li. You ARE getting married and that's an order," his mother replied giving him the exact same glare. "That goes for you too Eriol," she added to her nephew, who was standing quietly in a corner jumped on hearing his name.

"But auntie Yelan, you know we can't get married to someone we don't even know," he protested.

"Nonsense, the two princesses are fine young girls and I'm sure you'll get to like them," his aunt replied being stubborn another one of the famous characteristics that ran down the Li family, besides the family glare.

"_Let me not to the marriage of true minds_

……_Love is not love._

_Which alters when alteration it finds…" _ Eriol suddenly recited gesturing dramatically.

"See, even great poets say that marriage should be of love," he told his aunt. His aunt's frown disappeared but she said, "I'm impressed, Eriol but the marriage is already fixed. We're leaving tomorrow," She said going out of the room.

Syaoran's mouth dropped open, "What!"

Princes Syaoran Li and Eriol Hiiragizawa were cousins but were completely unlike each other. While Syaoran preferred martial arts training and sports, Eriol would rather read a book in a library or sit and enjoy nature in the palace garden. Syaoran was an isolated island who mostly spends time alone, and Eriol, on the other hand, was charming and usually attracted people to him. But despite all their differences the two of them generally got on well together, you might as well go as far as saying that they were best friends.

Once his mother left, Syaoran fished out a traveling bag from his wardrobe and began tossing his clothes grumbling to glory. Eriol stared at him wide eyed.

"Uh… exactly what are you doing Syaoran?"

Syaoran gave his cousin a glare, "What does it look like? We're leaving."

"You sure about that?"

"Well duh! Unless you pack I may as well leave you behind," he replied taking a piece of parchment and quill to write a quick note to his mom.

"You're smarter than you look," Eriol stated packing his stuff into a similar travel bag and a pillow came flying towards him in response.

"Tomoyo, have you got everything that you want?" whispered Sakura.

It was past midnight and the two princesses were packing their things to runaway.

"Yes" replied Tomoyo and checked once again.

Some money, Change of clothes a shawl and some food. "Let's write the note and leave" she said.

In a little while Sakura and Tomoyo crept out of the palace and ran into the forest leaving a note that said,

_Dear mother,_

_We're really sorry about running away but if you were in our position you would have done the same thing too. Please don't worry about us. We'll come back when we're ready._

_Take care._

_Love,_

_Sakura and Tomoyo._

"Come on, Eriol, you're too slow." Prince Syaoran hissed at his cousin.

"I'm coming"

The two Princes tiptoed to the stables.

"Let's go, Leon" Syaoron led his horse outside and jumped on it. He rode outside the palace gates and into the forest.

Climbing on his horse, Pegasus, Eriol too followed Syaoron.

And so at the same time, two princes and two princesses ran away from their castles…

**Author's note:** That's the end of the first chapter! Sorry if its short, I'll try to make the other chapters longer. I hope you like it cuz it's my first CCS fic. Please don't forget to review. Adieu!

PS: The verses are taken from Sonnet 116 written by Shakespeare. I'm hopeless at writing poems!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Here's the second chapter. A huge thanks to my reviewers. Sorry for the delay.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS ;;

**Chapter 2:**

The two princesses had been walking for two hours in the forest guided by the lantern that Sakura had snuck from the castle.

"Tomoyo, I think we're lost." Sakura whispered.

"We need to find a place to rest tonight. Then tomorrow morning we can go to the town in the outskirts of this forest" replied Tomoyo.

"We can leave the horses outside this cave and look for firewood." Eriol suggested.

Syaoran grunted in reply and the two of them walked into the darkness.

After one hour

"I've seen that tree before" Syaoran told Eriol.

The two of them looked at each other.

"We've been walking around in circles" shouted Syaoran furiously, "You don't even know how to read a map."

"You were the one who copied the map out. I can't even understand what is scrawled here." Eriol retorted.

"Then you should have given it to me"

"If I had done that we'd be more lost than we are now!"

The two of them continued to bicker in loud voices and their voices echoed through the forest.

"Did you hear that, Tomoyo?" Sakura clutched Tomoyo.

"Do you think it was a wolf?"

"They say that there are werewolves in this forest."

"I've heard that at night we could be attacked by vampires"

"Tomoyo, I'm scared"

In her fear Tomoyo dropped the lantern she was carrying into a puddle of water and the fire went out with a sizzling sound.

"Great, just to make our day even worse," Sakura mumbled into the darkness.

Suddenly a loud howl was heard (at least it sounded like a howl) from somewhere in front of them.

Sakura and Tomoyo shrieked and started to walk backwards slowly.

Sakura was shivering and Tomoyo was pale.

"Stop shouting, Syaoran. You're shattering my eardrums" Eriol cried to his cousin.

"Well, it's all your fault we got into this mess"

"Don't blame me. If I'd copied out the map we would have been in that town ages ago"

Syaoran suddenly signaled his cousin to keep quiet.

"Hear that. Footsteps." He whispered.

Te two of them whipped around holding the firewood they'd gathered as a weapon and slowly walked backwards.

They kept walking backwards till they bumped into someone or something.

The girls bumped into something and screamed loudly sitting down covering their ears. The boys jumped on hearing their piercing scream.

"Who—who's there?" Sakura stammered.

"A girl!" a gruff voice said exasperated.

"So what if I'm a girl," Sakura retorted huffily.

"Calm down," Tomoyo muttered trying to clutch her but her hand grasped someone else's arm; she let out a cry and stepped back.

"It's alright," a kind voice said bringing out a bottle with fireflies to provide some light. The two girls stared in the dim light at the two strangers that had bumped into them. The two boys seemed of their age. One of them had chestnut colored hair and amber eyes, while the other had dark blue hair and sapphire eyes and wire rimmed glasses. However annoyed the girls were, they had to admit, both the boys were cute, very cute.

"What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked surprised that two girls were wandering in the forest at this time of the night.

"We're—" started the girl with emerald eyes, her anger not subsided yet.

"Just a couple of orphans looking for work" her friend cut in quickly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We're travelers looking for work too," Eriol said anxious not to be left out of the conversation for he had been drooling at the girl with amethyst eyes and gorgeous dark hair.

"It's going to rain," the dark haired girl said.

"There's a cave up ahead. Let's get shelter there," Syaoran said.

"We don't need your hel—" the emerald eyed girl started but her friend interjected again

"Thank you, very much," and got a glare from the other girl.

"What are your names, by the way?" Eriol asked.

"I'm Violette and this is Flora," the girl with dark hair said. "And you?"

"I'm Li," Syaoran said unable to think of anything else but immediately regretted it as the girl named Flora said, "Li? As in the royal family?"

"No he means Lee as in L-E-E" Eriol said, "and I'm Eli,"

Normal POV

"Why do they have to tag along with us?" Syaoran grumbled.

"Well, we never asked for your help," Sakura replied as though she had been waiting for an opportunity to fight.

"It's not that I don't want to help, but I just don't want two girls tagging along," Syaoran said, "Girls are sissy, crying and wailing if they broke a nail or tore their clothes," he said thinking of his sisters back home.

"Well I'm a girl and I don't whine if I break my nails or tear clothes. And I hate wearing frilly dresses they're so uncomfortable." Sakura replied.

"Hmph" Syaoran grunted not knowing what to say because he was surprised, well this girl did seem like a tomboy with short auburn hair and that defiant look in her eyes, quite different from the princesses who had come to the castle before with their snotty attitude and flirty voices. Yuck!

"Hey, S—I mean Lee! I found the cave" shouted Eriol in glee

"Good, you did something sensible for once"

"Shut up"

"It's starting to rain" Tomoyo put her hands over head.

"Let's go inside, To—Uh—Violette" Sakura said a little doubtful.

Tomoyo nodded vigorously, "Right, _Flora_" she stressed on the name hoping that she remembered it.

The two boys stared curiously as the girls walked inside the cave, while their horses slept outside.

"I must say I think Violette is pretty cute, don't you?" Eriol muttered.

"Whatever" Syaoran replied but he felt that the other girl was better.

"Flora" he mumbled. _Nice name. Suits her. She's pretty just like a flower. _He hit himself on the head. What am I thinking? I'm supposed to hate girls.

The two princes lit a fire.

"That should keep us going for the night" Eriol looked pleased with himself.

"Let's sleep then it's already pretty late" Tomoyo suggested.

So the four of them spread their shawls on the ground and huddled around the fire to sleep. "Are you warm?" Eriol asked Tomoyo.

"She's fine, thank you" retorted Sakura before Tomoyo could reply.

Soon the tired princesses and princes fell asleep.

Syaoran woke up. He thought he had heard something. He heard it again. In his anxiety he accidentally kicked Eriol on the face.

Eriol grunted and woke up, "What the heck are you doing?"

"I thought I heard something" Syaoran grinned, Eriol looked so funny.

"It's not funny. I say the fire's gone out." He said noticing suddenly.

"Great discovery" muttered Syaoran exasperated and frowned, "Hear that?"

"Yeah"

Syaoran screwed his eyes trying to see who or what it was. Then he realized.

He fumbled to remove his traveling cloak.

"What is it?"

"The girl," He whispered to Eriol, "She's shivering" He threw his cloak over Sakura and Eriol did the same putting his cloak over Tomoyo. He yawned, "Let's get some sleep"

"Right"

"Next time try not to kick me"

Next morning.

Sakura could feel the sunlight on her face. She turned over pulling the cloth that covered her body over her face. It was warm and had a nice smell. She then remembered that she had not got a blanket and that she was in some kind of a cave in a forest.

She sat up blinking because of the bright light and looked at the cloth. It looked like a cloak. It's Lee's cloak she realized, surprised. She folded his cloak and kept it beside him. Sakura noticed that Tomoyo had already gotten up.

"Tomoyo?" she called out softly.

Tomoyo came inside the cave "Good morning, Sakura."

"Let's go before those idiots get up" Sakura said.

"Right" replied Tomoyo a little reluctantly.

"SYAORAN!" a loud scream echoed through the cave, "Get your feet off my face!"

"Shut up, the girls might hear us" Syaoran said getting up and rubbing his eyes.

He looked around, "Looks like they've gone" he muttered.

"You still haven't taken your feet off my face."

Syaoran looked at his feet which was currently on Eriol's cheek and laughed, "Who asked you to keep your head where my feet are?"

"It's the other way around you mean" Eriol muttered as the two of them sat up and stretched.

"Come on" Syaoran straightened up pulling his cloak which was neatly folded. "We need to get to that town as soon as possible"

Their horses were awake. Syaoran untied Leon and Pegasus. "Eriol, Hurry up for god's sake" he shouted impatiently

"Too bad the girls left" Eriol said sorrowfully.

"I'd say good riddance," Syaoran retorted mounting his horse.

"Would you really?" Eriol said with an evil glint in his eye, "I don't remember you saying such things, when you gave her your cloak last night,"

Syaoran blushed and glared at him, "Well, you did the same thing too," he said indignantly.

But Eriol had already left, grinning all over his face.

Syaoran came next to him and grunted, "You should have seen the look on your face when you were looking at that girl what's her name—Violette, I was sure that drool was dripping from your mouth,"

Now it was Eriol's turn to go red. "I wasn't drooling," he stammered trying to sound defiant. Syaoran was laughing helplessly, while Eriol was cursing under his breath. But his face brightened.

"Miss Violette, we meet again,"

Syaoran looked up and saw the two girls were walking in front and Eriol had already got off the horse and was chatting with them or rather with Violette. Syaoran rode up to him and said, "We've to go, hurry up."

"Mr. High and mighty has arrived," Sakura scorned.

"Talking to you is a waste of time,"

"In that case get lost! We don't want you here," she replied.

"Would you like a lift?" Eriol asked Tomoyo.

"No, she wouldn't," Sakura replied for Tomoyo.

Eriol looked at her, "I was asking _her._"

"You _were _going to say that weren't you?" she glared at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo looked at both of them and then said to Eriol, "Thank you, but no, I'd rather walk,"

Sakura looked triumphantly at Eriol who looked like a giraffe with a sore throat. "Can we go already!" Syaoran yelled.

Quarrelling loudly, the four of them noticed suddenly that the road was divided in two separate paths.

"We're going this way," Sakura said firmly pointing to the road in the right.

"Fine then we'll go the other way. I never want to see you again."

Sakura had run out of abuses so she childishly stuck her tongue out at Syaoran and stalked off dragging Tomoyo.

Eriol seemed a little hesitant but followed Syaoran anyways.

Little did they know that the two roads led to the same town!

**Author's note: ** That's the end of chapter two stretches a bit its midnight, so I'm off to bed. I've got 200 pages to read for my physics exam!

Anyways sorry if their names were dumb, couldn't think of any thing better shrugs. Well I've done my duty in posting this chapter so you do yours and review!

sakura doll


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note **(Ah...ahem) Hi ppl! Well here's chapter3. Sorry if it's a little boring, but I'm really pissed off at the moment coz my physics exam was quite hard. Anyways lets get to the point. I want to thank all my reviewers.

_Sakatrina90, sillyo0omeeh, ffgirl-07, Amazoness archer_ (A/N: I hope I've improved in this chapter) _Shadowkeeper13, dbzgtfan2004 & uriko. _

**Important plz read: **I've got a nice idea. I'll give you guys a riddle at the end of my chapters, and you can e-mail me or review the answers. And for the first two ppl to get the right answer, you'll get a surprise from me! (smiles mysteriously)

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine.

**Chapter 3:**

With Sakura and Tomoyo

"I'm glad those goons aren't following us anymore. That Lee jerk is just so rude" Sakura said as she and Tomoyo walked to the town.

The day was sunny and a slight wind was blowing. The grass and flowers on either side of the lane were really beautiful. Sakura hummed a song as she skipped along with Tomoyo walking beside her.

"Yeah but you don't have to be so rude to them either," Tomoyo told her, "They were just trying to help."

Sakura stopped and looked at Tomoyo, "Don't tell you've got a crush on Eli" she questioned.

Tomoyo blushed and replied something that Sakura couldn't make out. She laughed

"Oh Tomoyo! I should have guessed that you like him"

"Shut up, Sakura. He was just being nice"

"Especially to you. Now that I think about it I saw him starring at you last night" she said teasingly.

Tomoyo blushed harder, "Stop it Sakura"

"Tomoyo's got a crush!" sang Sakura as she ran forward.

"Sakura, be quiet" Tomoyo chased after her.

The two girls ran chasing one another.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Syaoran and Eriol

"We should have gone after the girls" Eriol said gloomily.

"Be quiet, If we had gone that way you would probably have drooled the whole way at that girl—Violette." Syaoran replied.

"I wouldn't do that"

"You've got a crush on her"

"Well, you've got a crush on the auburn haired girl—Flora" Eriol retorted.

Syaoran blushed lightly, "I wasn't drooling"

"But you're blushing" teased Eriol. Syaoran tried to hide his blush and stuttered back in defense; "I am not blushing" He rode off ahead.

"Ooh! Syaoran is in love" cooed Eriol from behind.

"SHUT YOUR TRAP, ERIOL" shouted Syaoran.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura and Tomoyo

"Look I can see the town" Sakura pointed to a cluster of houses a little way ahead.

"I see it too" panted Tomoyo beside her.

The two girls walked over to the town. It was a little busy even at midday. Women were gossiping over the Monday wash, children playing, shopkeepers inviting customers and all the regular day to day activities were going on.

Sakura and Tomoyo were amazed.

"The people here, they seem so happy" Tomoyo said.

"I think we're going to have a great time here"

Tomoyo checked her purse, "We have enough gold to buy a small cottage, but we need to find work"

"Alright, let's ask any of the shopkeepers if they can tell us where to buy a house" Sakura ran over to an old woman who was selling sweets.

"Excuse me madam, but can you tell us whether we can buy a cottage?"

The old woman looked at her, "Oh you must be new here, child. Count yourself lucky that you were able to come to this town, dear. The people here are very kind and helpful"

Then she pointed to a house a little way ahead, "See that house over there. That's where Farmer Kansaki lives. He has a cottage he might be able to spare."

"Thank you very much, ma'am" Sakura bowed lightly and walked back to where Tomoyo was.

"Well?"

"She told us to talk to Farmer Kansaki who lives over there" Sakura pointed the house out.

"Okay" Sakura and Tomoyo went to the little house It was a typical farmhouse just like the ones Tomoyo and Sakura had seen in their picture books when they were little.

Sakura opened the garden gate and the two of them stepped in. Sakura was just about to knock at the door when Tomoyo let out a screech. A goat had come bleating at her and was trying to chew the ends of her dress. An old man appeared from behind the house and shooed the goat away.

"Are you alright, missy?"

"Yeah" Tomoyo replied shakily.

"Excuse me sir. Are you Farmer Kansaki?"

"Yes, that's me. Come in and tell me what you want"

The two girls followed him in and explained that they wanted to buy a house.

"I may not be able to sell you one but I can definitely rent you one. It's a little way off from here and it is fully furnished. My daughter and I lived there before but my daughter's married and left the town so I came here" He told them.

He went to a small cupboard and fetched a pair off keys and handed it to them, "I'm afraid I'm too old to walk all that way but I can ask my neighbor's daughter Naoko to take you there, if you don't mind?"

"It's alright, sir" The two girls stood up and thanked him.

The old man called Naoko. Naoko was about the same age as they were. She had short brown hair and brown eyes with wire rimmed glasses.

"Hello, I'm Naoko. Nice to meet you"

"I'm S—Flora and this is my friend Violette" Sakura introduced.

The three of them chatted as they walked over to the house.

"We're looking for work. Do you know where we can find work?" Tomoyo asked Naoko.

"Sure, everybody here goes to work. I work at a hotel nearby. I can get you work there if you like. Also my friend Rika works at a dress shop, you can try for a job there too"

The three of them reached the house. It was small but very comfortable. There were two bedrooms, a living room a kitchen and a garden. It was pretty and extremely neat. Sakura and Tomoyo were extremely grateful even though it wasn't very big.

"The house was just cleaned yesterday" Naoko explained.

"Thanks for coming with us." Sakura said.

Then three of them went over to the hotel where Naoko worked and the owner there was delighted to give Sakura a job as a waitress, whilst Tomoyo got a job as a seamstress in the shop where Naoko's friend worked.

Next morning

"Our first day of work. Hurry up Tomoyo; I don't want to be late" Sakura called as she left the house.

Sakura and Tomoyo split up at the market place and decided to meet there that evening.

"I'm here" Sakura announced as she entered.

"Hello Flora, These are my friends Chiharu and Yamazaki" Naoko introduced.

Chiharu had brown hair which was tied up in two braids and brown eyes. Yamazaki had black hair.

"Hello"

"Nice to meet you Flora"

"Hi"

Miss Akane, the owner's daughter came inside.

"Ok you guys, It's time for work. I've got someone else who'll also be working here"

A boy came forward, a boy with chestnut hair and amber eyes who looked so familiar.

"This is Lee…" began Akane but her voice was drowned as Sakura and Syaoran cried out at the same time, "IT'S YOU!"

"You jerk, why do you keep following me?"

"Me? Follow you? Like that would ever happen. You're the one who always appears where I go."

"In your dreams, I would never want to see your face everyday"

"So you both already know each other?" Akane asked as Sakura and Syaoran stared daggers at each other.

"Flora" Naoko called, "Could you co upstairs and get the curtains down? We need to wash it"

"Coming" called back Sakura as she raced upstairs.

She gathered all the curtains came down. But there were too many curtains so it covered her view of the staircase. As she slowly descended down the steps she tripped over and fell down with a screech. All the curtains flew and landed on her head.

A loud guffaw was heard followed by a train of laughter. Sakura angrily pulled the curtain off her face and glared at the person, Lee.

"HA HA HA, You should have seen the look on your face when you fell, it was hilarious, HA HA HA"

Sakura scowled and went over to Chiharu who stood there holding a tray that had two bowls of curry rice. She grabbed a bowl of rice and flung with all her might at Syaoran

SMACK!

It hit him right on the head. Sakura shrieked and doubled up with laughter as Syaoran stood up, his hair covered with rice and curry dripping from the end of his bangs.

"Now now, you two. Better get to work, the customers will start coming" said the cook

"Yes" they said.

Syaoran went off to wash his hair. It smelled of onions. Ugh! That girl, Flora was definitely going to pay for this.

Sakura walked off still inclined to laugh at Lee's new _hair gel_.

"You know what I think this is gonna get real interesting" Yamazaki told Chiharu.

**Author's note **That was the end of chapter 3, it'll get better I promise. And now let's get to the chase. (stands up and gestures dramatically)

_Ta da…_the riddles.

If a horse's head points north, then in which direction would its tail point?

Three fat men walk under a small umbrella but none of them get wet, how?

If yesterday's tomorrow was Tuesday, what is day after tomorrow's yesterday?

Hope the riddles aren't too hard (or too easy). Put on your thinking caps and hurry up with your answers ppl! Oh yeah and tell me what you think of this chapter as well….

I'll give you the answers in the next chapter. Until next time! This is sakura doll signing off! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note** Sorry for the delay. I got caught up with my preparatory exams, so I couldn't update. Anyways here are the answers to the riddles,

The tail would point down.

It's not raining.

Wednesday.

Congratulations to all those who answered it correctly! And an important msg to all the readers I have not mentioned that Sakura and Tomoyo are engaged to Syaoran and Eriol. Who knows, it could be some one else. Now, let's go on with the story.

**Chapter 4:**

CRASH!

Sakura fell down dropping all the plates in her hand.

"Moron, can't you see where you're going?"

"It's not my fault you're so clumsy"

"How dare you call me clumsy!"

"You're such klutz"

"Why, you…"

Chiharu sighed, "They are at it again"

That's right. Sakura and Syaoran were fighting again. Sakura was infuriated that Syaoran and she had to work in the same place. Tomoyo had told her yesterday evening that Eli worked in the same place as her. Also Lee and Eli were staying at a farmhouse not far from their cottage.

"You know what, fighting is a sign of a good relationship" Yamazaki commented.

"For once you've spoken the truth" Chiharu said.

"Those two are really cute together" Naoko giggled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" yelled Sakura and Syaoran at the same instant.

"See, you're even saying the same thing together" Naoko smiled. Both Sakura and Syaoran glanced at each other, blushed and looked away.

The other three giggled. Akane came inside, "Don't forget! It's the festival tonight"

"What festival?" asked Sakura glad to change the topic.

"Oh, I forgot you both are new here aren't you? You see centuries ago people believed that the forest was cursed, so no one used to enter the forest for they feared death. Even though many people claimed that there were no such things as curses no one proved it. On this same day all those years ago a man entered the forest and came out alive. Ever since that day the people celebrated today to honor his bravery." Akane explained.

"That's an amazing story. What do you do in this festival?" Sakura asked wide-eyed.

"Well, there are all kinds of stalls and there's a dance and the best of all is the test of courage." Naoko said her eyes shining.

"What's a test of courage?"

"It's like a game. We all are divided into pairs and then we have to go into the forest to a small temple and bring something back from the temple. Each pair will be given a different route." Chiharu told Sakura and Syaoran who looked equally amazed.

"Alright, we'll see you guys tonight, bye!" called Naoko as she left.

"Bye, Flora. Bye, Lee" Chiharu went out dragging Yamazaki.

Sakura ran home and found Tomoyo who was busy sewing something. "Tomoyo, have you heard about the festival?"

"Of course. Look I've already made a nice dress for you to wear tonight" Tomoyo triumphantly held out the baby pink dress she was making.

"Right" Sakura said hesitantly. "I can hardly wait for tonight. I hope you get to be my partner for the test courage. I don't want anyone else to find out about my fear of ghosts."

"We'll see tonight"

That night

The place was beautifully decorated. There were many colorful lamps and flags hung on trees. Lots of people and children dressed in their best clothes were strolling and looking at the stalls.

Sakura and Tomoyo were at the entrance waiting for their friends to arrive.

"Look there's Chiharu and Yamazaki" Sakura waved and went over to them.

"Flora! Violette! You both look awesome" Chiharu told them.

"Thanks a lot"

"Hi Rika! Hi Naoko" Tomoyo smiled at the two approaching girls.

"Here come Eli and Lee" Yamazaki waved them over.

Sakura glanced at Tomoyo who was blushing. "You ladies look amazing tonight" Eli said smiling. "Now that we are all here let's go and look at the stalls. We have one hour before the dance starts" announced Chiharu.

Yamazaki wanted to try the hoopla so he dragged Chiharu with him while Naoko and Rika went off to do some shopping.

"I want to try that," Sakura said pointing at a stall, where you're supposed to knock the wooden dolls with a ball.

"Sure," Tomoyo agreed. And the two girls went paid the main and he gave them three red balls.

"How come there aren't any prizes?" Sakura asked looking around.

"Well miss, if you win then you get this," he said showing a tiny piece of colored parchment, "When you collect a minimum of 5 you can go and select the gift you want from the gift stall, at the end"

"That's sounds great! Are you going to give it a shot To—Violette?"

Tomoyo considered and said, "Maybe I will. Rika said that the gifts are really good,"

Sakura eagerly took the balls from the man and flung it at the dolls. The first shot went no where near the dolls. Sakura pouted in disappointment and before she could fling the next one, she heard a loud snort from behind her, which was from Lee (obviously).

"Nice shot there," he called mockingly and waved the colorful parchments he had collected. Sakura glowered at the chestnut haired young man and flung the second ball. But all her concentration was lost and she hurled the ball at the poor man's face. Taken completely by surprise he fell down against the force of the ball.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you alright sir?" she squealed.

Tomoyo ran in and helped the poor man get up. "I'm fine," he muttered rubbing his sore cheek. At this Syaoran roared in laughter, unlike Eriol who came rushing the help the man.(Mainly because he could get close to Tomoyo.) Syaoran was so absorbed in his laughter that he didn't notice Sakura toss the third ball at him. It hit him straight in the face and he sat down hard on the floor, blinking at what had hit him. Sakura walked up to him and said triumphantly, "Bull's eye!" He gave her his famous death glare, she ignored it but much to his amazement whispered a distinct "Sorry" before she stalked past him.

Tomoyo ran after Sakura, "Hey Flora Eli says he'll get me something from the gift stall. Want to come?"

"Sure"

The gift stall was pretty crowded but had all sorts of things. Brooches, necklaces, clothes and few other things, for five colored parchments the people were allowed to select what they wanted.

Tomoyo held up a brooch in the shape of a purple flower, "What do you think?"

"It's pretty"

"Do you want to get something too?" Tomoyo asked

Sakura shook her head, "No you buy something. Eli wants to get you something doesn't he?"

Tomoyo blushed and went over to give the parchments to get her brooch. Sakura looked at the displays a pretty necklace with a star shaped dollar caught her eye.

"Do you want it?" asked the woman holding it up for Sakura to see.

"I don't have any parchments" she said sadly.

"Go and try your luck dear, you'll get some parchments soon" The lady encouraged.

Just then Chiharu came over.

"Come on guys, it's time for the dance" she called.

All of them walked over to where the dance was held.

The dance

Sakura looked around and saw Chiharu dancing with Yamazaki, Rika and Naoko were dancing with some guys she didn't know. She saw Eli asking Tomoyo to dance with him, Tomoyo accepted.

Oh well this will get over soon she sighed and leaned against a tree watching them dance.

"Would you like to dance?" A voice asked.

Sakura spun around and looked into a pair of familiar pair of amber eyes. She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm only asking because we're the only ones who aren't dancing and people are staring. It's getting awkward." Syaoran defended himself.

She looked around to see he was right. So she accepted and the two of them went closer to where the others were dancing. Sakura didn't look up at him. She could feel his hand around her as they danced slowly.

She stole a glance at him, he was looking elsewhere too. His amber eyes were really entrancing, and he looked really handsome with his soft chestnut hair falling over his eyes

Suddenly he turned and looked at her, realizing that she had been staring she quickly looked away, a blush creeping to her face.

Syaoran stared at Sakura, she was looking down. He thought he saw her blushing but he wasn't sure. Sakura's beautiful auburn hair hung over face. Her eyes were gorgeous emerald green in color. She looked really pretty.

They suddenly realized that the dance was over and broke apart not looking at each other.

"Yeah it's time for the test of courage" Naoko looked really excited.

"Naoko loves scary stuff" Rika explained.

Sakura was surprised, for she was scared of ghosts and thunder,(the sky was cloudy but it wasn't raining). She was really afraid to go out in the forest when it was dark. She ran away from the castle at night only because she was desperate to stop the marriage.

"Come here and collect your numbers" cried the announcer holding out a bag.

"There are two of every numbers, so the two people who get the same numbers will have to go together." Chiharu explained as they went over to get their numbers.

Hoping that she and Tomoyo could be a team, Sakura dipped her hand in the bag. She pulled out a piece of parchment

The number10 was written on her paper. "What did you get?" she asked Tomoyo nervously.

"12"

"Oh! No! I was afraid of that. I don't want every one to know I'm scared of ghosts."

Eriol peeked over Tomoyo's shoulder and saw her number whilst she was talking to Sakura.

"I've got 10" he turned to Syaoran with pleading eyes, "What number have you got?"

"12" he replied dully.

"Could we trade, please?" Eriol had tears in the corner of his eyes.

"No"

"Thank you" cried Eriol grabbing Syaoran's paper and thrusting his paper at Syaoran.

"HEY! I never said yes" yelled Syaoran.

"Lee, Eli! What numbers have you got?" Tomoyo asked.

"I've got 12" Eriol said with an innocent look before Syaoran could say anything.

"Really? Me too" Tomoyo said. "Yamazaki and Rika are a team. Chiharu and Naoko… what about you Saku—Flora?"

"10. But I don't know who my partner is"

"Lee is" Eriol said.

"What!" yelped Sakura. _Great. Of all the people why did it have to be him? I don't want him to find out that I'm scared of ghosts. He'd tease me forever._

Syaoran smirked, "Are you scared?"

Sakura regained her composure and retorted, "Of course not" but she wished that she was half as confident as she sounded.

"I think Chiharu likes Yamazaki. She seems disappointed" Tomoyo whispered.

Sakura glanced at Chiharu and nodded.

"You know what" Yamazaki said, "They say that the test of courage is really dangerous. Years ago two people disappeared and the people who went look for them also mysteriously vanished. It was said that the missing people were the only ones who ever reached the temple alive. But the temple was haunted by the ghost of a witch who was executed there. The night those men disappeared was just like tonight. The sky was dark and cloudy. Thunder and lightening clashed but it never rained. Also…"

But before Yamazaki could continue, Chiharu strangled him, "You liar! You're making that up again"

"All that was a lie?" Eriol looked at Rika and Naoko who were shaking their heads.

"Yeah, it always happens this way" Rika said

"But Chiharu is the only one who can tell he's lying" Naoko told them.

Soon the people gathered around at the edge of the forest. Sakura waved to Tomoyo as she and Syaoran walked into the forest.

Soon it was Tomoyo and Eriol's turn to go inside. Tomoyo peered into the map as Eriol shone the torch( A fire torch) over it. "Judging by the path it'll take about 10 minutes to reach the temple" she announced.

As Eriol took the map from her, their hands accidentally brushed, Tomoyo withdrew her hand blushing. Eriol was blushing too, "Sorry" he mumbled. And the two of them walked silently for a while.

Eriol stared at Tomoyo, she was looking really beautiful. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the darkness. "Um—Violette" he called softly.

She raised her head and looked at him questioningly, he gulped, "Nothing"

She looked at him strangely but said nothing. "Violette"

"What is it, Eli?" she sounded a little exasperated

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry. I just wanted to tell you that you looked really pretty today and your dress is beautiful" he blurted out unable to keep his blabbering mouth shut.

She suddenly turned million shades red, "Thanks, you're looking quite handsome yourself" she said.

"You really think so?" She nodded and smiled at him.

He blushed happily, "Thank you"

_I can't believe he said that I was pretty _thought Tomoyo feeling elated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're scared aren't you?" Syaoran mocked at her

"No I am not" she said hotly.

"Then why are you holding my hand so tight?" He asked

Sakura turned a brilliant shade of red and let go of his Syaoran's arm. She scowled angrily and stalked forward and disappeared into a couple of bushes. A few minutes she screamed loudly and reappeared from the bushes.

She threw herself on Syaoran, burying her face in his chest and holding the front of his shirt tightly. "There is something there" she whispered. "Something touched me"

Syaoran was just about sneer at her when he noticed that her face was pale, she was trembling and there were tears in her eyes.

"Ok I admit" she sobbed, "I am afraid of ghosts and I hate going out in the dark"

"But why were you in the forest the night we bumped into you?"

"I only came because Violette was with me" she said.

He didn't say anything, "I'm scared of getting lost" thunder clashed above them, she buried her face harder into Syaoran's chest, "And… and I hate thunder"

He placed his hands on her shoulders and said, "Don't worry. It'll be just fine. Now come on the sooner we reach the temple, the sooner we can get out of here" he said in a much more gentle voice.

Sakura smiled to herself and pulled away from him. The rest of the journey was pretty quiet except for the times some of the towns people jumped out of bushes and trees disguised as monsters and ghouls. Sakura practically screamed her head off grasping Syaoran's arm more tightly than ever as if hanging on to her life.

Finally they somehow made it out of the forest, Chiharu and Naoko were already there, Rika and Yamazaki came soon after and finally Tomoyo and Eriol came out. Once all of the contestants came out, they had dinner. Everyone was chatting excitedly about their adventures inside the forest.

"It's going to be fun sleeping here tonight" Yamazaki cried as they grabbed a couple of mattresses to sleep around the fire. Spreading it on the ground the eight of them sat in a circle.

"Let's say scary stories" whispered Naoko

"Ok since you're good at that, why don't you say it?" Rika suggested, "Everybody ok with that?" she added.

Everyone nodded, Sakura too for she did not want to spoil the others' fun. Syaoran glanced at Sakura, she seemed very nervous.

"Once upon a time" began Naoko, "There was a princess who was very curious, and there was an abandoned old tower at the border of the capital city. Everyone was forbidden to go there saying that the place was cursed. But the princess wanted to know what it was like inside the castle, but the king forbade her to go inside. Her curiosity soon got the better of her and she sneaked into the tower one night. As soon she steeped inside the door shut behind her. It was very dark. The girl saw a light somewhere and followed it to a room, the room was empty but an old rocking chair was creaking by a fireplace as though someone was sitting on it, she got scared and ran into a creepy hallway. She kept running till she was tired out when suddenly someone touched her shoulder, she turned around and…."

"What's going on over here?" asked a voice. Sakura let out a shrill scream and promptly jumped behind Syaoran holding on the back of his shirt, Tomoyo and Chiharu clutched at Eriol and Yamazaki.

"Oh, it's you Lily" said Rika thankfully to the girl. The girl apparently had something to tell Rika and she walked off.

A wave of relief swept through Sakura as she rested her forehead on Syaoran's shoulder, then she got up from behind him and went over to her mattress and stretched

"Let's go to bed. It's late" Syaoran suggested. Sakura looked at him gratefully and lay on her mattress.

Everyone soon fell asleep, but Sakura couldn't, she tossed and turned and finally got up and sat by the edge of the river nearby. She put her hands on her chin and thought about what had happened that day. She hated Syaoran but somehow she had felt so safe when she was with him in the forest. She sighed and shook her head

"Mind if I join you?"

"No not at all" she asked Syaoran to sit down. "So you couldn't sleep?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Me neither"

There was pause, "Hey Flora. Mind if I ask you something?"

She raised her head, it was the first time he called her by her name "No go ahead"

"Why are you scared of ghosts and stuff?"

"When I was little my brother and I were playing in the forest, I ran off ahead leaving my brother behind. Soon it became dark and it started to rain heavily, and I took shelter under a tree. Suddenly I heard a wolf's howl behind me I got so scared that I started running blindly and all the scary stories my brother told me began to flash in my mind. In the dark I fell into the river and was found lying unconscious by some of the town's people the next day. And ever since that experience I've been so scared of ghosts" she finished.

Syaoran said nothing.

"Well I'd better go." She stood up and turned around. He suddenly grabbed her wrist and stuffed something into her hand. Before she could say anything he walked off

"Sleep well and happy nightmares"

She was just about to reply but then changed her mind and looked at what he'd given her.

It was the star shaped necklace that she had wanted. She smiled happily and put it sound her neck.

"Thank you" she whispered before falling asleep

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's note ** Well what do you think of that chapter? Review or e-mail me your opinions as well as the answers to the following riddles.

If your mother's brother's only sister had a child, then how would the child be related to you?

I have holes on my top, I have holes on bottom, I have holes on my left and right and I have holes in the middle yet I hold water. What am I?

My final exams are nearing, so I'll try my best to finish this fic before that (Though it's not quite possible as my exams start on March 9 and stretches on for a week.groans) This entire week has been gloomy for all of my friends, but I don't you want to guys to catch it as well, so I'll toss in a joke which was published in our school magazine.

Law of a student

The more you learn, the more you know

The more you know, the more you forget

The more you forget, the less you learn

So why learn?

Well that's it for now. Hope I'll be able to update soon. See ya guys soon!

sakura doll


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Hi, everybody! I know you guys are really mad at me! I'm really really sorry. My teachers tortured us with horrendous exams for the past two weeks.

Anyways the answers for the riddles are

You

Sponge

Congratulations winners. And now on with the chapter. Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Chapter 5:**

Sakura woke up suddenly; she was lying on her bed in the cottage. How did I get here? We camped out yesterday didn't we? She thought to herself.

Oh yeah, now I remember we woke up early in the morning and returned home. It's a good thing we have a holiday today, I'd definitely not be able to work. She got up from bed wondering why Tomoyo hadn't gotten up yet.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura peered into to Tomoyo's bedroom.

"Oh good morning Sakura" Tomoyo was sitting up on bed but her face was pale.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine just a little tired."

Sakura walked over to her and placed her hand on her forehead, "You've got a fever" she announced.

"I'll go make some soup for you"

"I don't think there are any vegetables at home"

Sakura checked the kitchen, "There are a few tomatoes, enough to make soup for you. Then I'll go to town and fetch the doctor that way I can buy some food for dinner tonight"

So she gave Tomoyo some hot soup and set off to town. She saw Naoko in the market place, "Hey Naoko!"

"Hi, Flora. What's up?"

"Can you tell me where the doctor lives?"

"On the other side of the town, why?" she pointed the way.

"To—I mean Violette has got a fever"

"Hope she gets better soon. I've got to go now, see you!"

Since the doctor lives far away, I think I'll finish shopping before I call him, Sakura thought and set off to buy some vegetables.

She had almost finished her shopping, when she heard someone call her, "Flora"

"Hi Chiharu, Yamazaki"

They ran up to her, "Finished shopping?"

"Almost" Then she noticed Chiharu wearing a new hair clip, "Did you get that yesterday?"

"Oh this, Yamazaki got it for me" she felt it lightly, "How is it?"

"It's really pretty. In which stall did you win it?"

"In the hoopla stall" cut in Yamazaki and began to narrate a string of exaggerated stories about how he won.

But Sakura wasn't paying attention she had spotted Li talking to a couple a guys a little farther away.

Absently she fingered the necklace he had given her, her thoughts flickering to what had happened the previous night.

_Flashback (Not shown in the story)_

_It was day break, Sakura and Tomoyo were returning home from the campsite_

"_What's wrong, Sakura? You're acting a little strange today"_

"_Is it that obvious?"_

"_Yeah and tell me what happened between you and Lee last night"_

"_You tell me about you and Eli first"_

"_Oh nothing much" Tomoyo said airily and explained everything._

"_Wow he told you that you're beautiful, he must really like you" Sakura teased._

_Tomoyo turned a light shade of pink but said, "I'm not sure"_

"_Oh come on it's obvious that he really cares about you and you feel the same way too, why don't you just tell him how you feel and get it over with" Sakura said impatiently._

"_It's not that simple. Anyway it's your turn to tell what happened"_

_Sakura narrated all the events and then sighed, "I just don't know what to make of all this. I simply hate that guy but yesterday it was kind of different,"_

"_This is more romantic than what happened to us" Tomoyo's eyes were shining._

"_There's nothing romantic about that" yelled Sakura turning pink._

"_You're silly; you're the one who is in love"_

"_I am NOT in love"_

"_Yes you are, you both really like each other but you just don't want to admit it"_

_End of flashback_

Is Tomoyo right? Am I actually in love with that creep? Sakura shook her head. These thoughts confused her. But she couldn't help thinking how handsome he had looked when they danced.

"Flora" yelled Chiharu waving her hand in front of Sakura's face. She snapped back to reality.

"Were you even listening to what I said?" asked Yamazaki sounding disappointed.

"Sorry, I just spaced out a bit." Sakura sheepishly putting her hand behind her head.

Syaoran was talking to a couple of guys when he felt as though someone was staring at him. He turned and looked around. He couldn't find anyone staring at him but he noticed

Flora talking to Chiharu and Yamazaki. She was still wearing the necklace he had given her. He thought about last night. He didn't know what made him get that necklace for her but she had had such a forlorn expression on her face when she gazed at the necklace.

I can't let my emotions get the better of me. I am not going to fall in love. He thought firmly.

"You seem deep in thoughts." Eriol drawled teasingly. "Am I seeing things or has my cousin finally fallen in love?"

"What do you mean?" he asked stiffly.

"You know perfectly well what I mean you're staring at Flora"

"I am not"

"Yes you are. Something must have happened between you two last night"

"Nothing happened and I was not staring at her" Syaoran's cheeks were flaming red.

"You're blushing and you were staring at her with an expression only a guy who's madly in love would have"

"Shut up before you get hurt" Syaoran walked back to the farmhouse where they were staying.

"Every time you think about her your heart beats faster, you blush when you hear her name, you get tongue tied when you speak to her and you want to hug her or maybe even kiss…" teased Eriol following him but before he could complete Syaoran shouted

"One more word, Hiiragizawa and you'll never see the end of this day"

"Ok cool it. I get the point."

I am definitely not in love with her, Syaoran thought furiously, or am I? Syaoran growled to himself and stalked inside the farmer's cottage.

"You're just in time for lunch, dear" said the farmer's wife to both of them.

The two of them sat to eat. Eriol ate quite a lot praising the woman for her good food but Syaoran didn't have his usual appetite and left the lunch table early.

I just don't understand what has gotten into me. Why do I care so much about that girl?

Sure, she's different from the princesses who have visited the palace, but that doesn't make any difference to me, does it? I hate all girls!

"Damn it" he banged his fist against the wall and let out a frustrated sigh. He sank back into his pillows unable to take the image of Flora's happy face when she saw the necklace.

"I see you're thinking about a specific auburn haired maiden" said an annoyingly familiar voice.

"Look, Hiira…" he began angrily.

"Shh, call me Eli"

"Whatever, now listen carefully if you don't keep that blabbering mouth of yours shut I swear I am going to kill you"

"You really are in a bad mood, aren't you?"

"Just stay out my business"

"Trust me, my dear cousin, no matter what you say you are in love with Flora" with that Eriol disappeared into his bedroom.

Sakura reached the doctor's house but the doctor had gone out of town.

"How can I help you?" asked the nurse who was there.

"My friend has got a fever"

The nurse looked inside a cupboard, "Oh dear, there's no medicine for fever here, they got used up in that flu epidemic in the next town last week. The doctor has gone to get some"

"That's too bad. Is there anything I can do to bring the fever down?"

"Hmm…" The nurse took a piece of parchment and drew a picture of an herb. She held the picture out to Sakura. "See this herb, it grows in the forest. If you boil it with water and drink it, fever will come down."

"Thank you. When will the doctor return?"

"Tonight"

"Thanks again, see you"

"Take care now, bye"

Sakura returned home and told Tomoyo. "It's still light out. I'll go and look for the herbs, ok?"

"But it'll become dark soon"

"I promise to come back before that alright? Take care Tomoyo" Sakura disappeared into the woods.

"Please be careful Sakura" whispered Tomoyo.

"The sun has almost set; want to go for a ride?" Eriol asked Syaoran.

"Sure, Leon needs some exercise"

The two of them went to the stables and brought their horses

"So which way would you like to go?" Syaoran asked Eriol as soon as he had mounted Leon.

Eriol pointed towards the woods and so the two of them set off. It was pretty dark when they reached the edge of the forest.

"Look, there's Violette's house" cried Eriol in glee.

Syaoran gave him a know it all look, "I knew you wanted to come here because of her"

"Can we go and visit them please?" Eriol pleaded. "I know you'll be happy to see Flora" he added.

Syaoran glared at his cousin but relented, "Ok but not for too long"

They got down from their horses and walked up to the door, which was slightly ajar.

"Hello?" called Eriol pushing the door open further. Moonlight flooded through the door lighting something lying on the doorway.

The boys soon became used to the dark and saw that, sprawled unconscious on the doorway was Tomoyo!

"Violette" yelled Eriol rushing to her side and picking her up gently in his arms

"Violette, wake up!" he cried and then placed his hand on her forehead, "She's burning"

Syaoran meanwhile lit all the lamps in the cottage looking for Sakura.

Tomoyo suddenly opened her eyes slowly; she could feel someone's arms around. She couldn't see who it was.

"Flora..."she mumbled, "Flora …. She's in the forest…. Gone for a long time" and fell unconscious once again.

Eriol was surprised to hear what she said and looked over at Syaoran who stood rigidly, his expression unreadable.

With a nod to Eriol, Syaoran disappeared into the darkness of the night. He jumped on Leon and rode off quickly into the forest.

_Damn it, Flora! Where are you?..._

**Author's note:** I know this chapter is really short but it's the best I could do in such short time. I mean my exams got over just today! Please bear with me! I promise it'll get more interesting soon. Since I did not have time to think of any riddles, I'll give a preview of the next chapter

Coming soon...

"Is he going to be alright?" she asked anxiously

"I can't tell just yet, miss" replied the doctor gravely.

So please please R&R! This is sakura doll signing off! See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes:** Hi again, my faithful readers! I hope I've updated this chapter fast enough. It's not very long, sorry. Hearty thanks to all my reviewers; I'm really happy that you reviewed! I've got a little something to tell you guys at the end of this chapter.

**Chapter 6:**

Sakura wandered around the forest. _I've finally found the herbs I want. _She looked at the leaves in her basket, _now to head back home. _She skipped along humming; it was beginning to get dark. The trees were waving gently in the breeze. _This place seems so familiar, oh no! Am I lost? _She looked around her anxiously hoping it wasn't true. But she ended up in an unfamiliar area. Fear enveloped her, tears sprang to her eyes. She ran about panic stricken shouting for help. A picture of a familiar amber eyed boy popped in her mind.

_Why am I thinking about him? _Tears were flowing from her eyes.

"Help! Somebody please help me!" She shouted her voice hoarse. _ Oh, Lee, please help me! _She suddenly heard something from behind her. Glancing around she saw something move among the trees, something with fierce eyes. She screamed and ran ahead blindly.

All of a sudden she tripped and fell over a cliff

"Aaaaaah!" she slid down the cliff and landed with a thump on the grass. _My ankle! _ She groaned

"Great I've sprained my ankle. What am I going to do now?" She was covered with scratches and her clothes were torn and dirty. A low growl was heard in front of here

A giant bear appeared out of a cave in front of her, growling. Sakura leaned against the rocks, trembling.

"HELP ME!" She yelled wondering why she wanted a particular chestnut haired young man to save her, "LEE!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Syaoran rode into the forest looking for Sakura. He stopped suddenly and got down from Leon, "It's getting difficult for you to move freely in the dark, so stay here. I'll come back for you" he whispered to his horse and walked off.

He hadn't walked for long when he heard a high pitched scream from a little further right. He ran in the direction of the scream and called, "Flora is that you? Flora"

"Help me Lee" came a yell in response.

He ran ahead until he reached a cliff. "Flora where are you?"

"Down here"

he looked down. The cliff was about 20 feet deep. The moon came from behind the clouds. He could see Sakura leaning against the cliff, whimpering as a big grizzly bear stood in front of her, ready to pounce.

Thinking quickly, he heaved a huge rock and went over the edge of the cliff.

"OYE, GRIZZLY! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" he roared and flung the rock on the bear with all his might.

The bear gave a grunt and fell on the ground in a dead faint "Is it dead?" asked Sakura softly as he slid down beside her.

"Nah" he said after examining the bear carefully, "It's just unconscious"

He held his hand out to her, "Come on, let's get out of here before it gets up"

Sakura stared at Lee, she suddenly felt so glad that he was here with her. Without thinking, she threw herself at him and broke down completely, wrapping her arms around his neck. She could feel him jerk in surprise but she didn't care, she was just so happy that he had come.

"If you hadn't come, then I would probably been bear dinner by now" she mumbled.

The bear grunted again. Syaoran patted her head, "Well I'm really glad you're safe but we need to get out of here" he said urgently.

Sakura tried to stand up but fell against him, "I've sprained my ankle" she said shaking it gingerly.

"Come on" he sat down in front of her, "I'll carry you" Sakura looked surprised but let him carry her. He began to climb the cliff.

When they were nearly at the top a grunt was heard from below. Sakura looked down

"Lee, the bear, its awake" she cried scared.

"Don't worry, we're almost there" he panted.

Unfortunately his foot slipped and he lost his balance. Sakura screamed holding him harder. He managed to grab a rock, and with difficulty hoisted himself up. But he scratched his right arm on a thorny plant while doing so. It began to bleed profusely.

"Damn" he cursed as he sat on the ground with Sakura on his back.

"Lee, are you alright?" she did not notice his wound.

"I'm fine, don't worry" He straightened up and began to carry her towards his horse.

Sakura looked at him as he carried her, for some reason she had wanted only him to come and save her. She thought about what Tomoyo had told her.

_You're the one who is in love_ She blushed and gently rested her head on the back of his neck, giggling softly

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing…I'm just happy"

He raised an eyebrow, "Why are you happy?"

She giggled again, "Because I feel like it"

She suddenly touched his wound, he flinched with pain. "Lee, you're bleeding." She said frowning.

"It's just a scratch"

"No it's not"

"I told you I'm fine. Just leave it"

"Fine but you must let me see it as soon as we go home" she said firmly.

"Whatever"

Sakura looked at him and blushed harder; her heart was thumping loudly for some reason. Tomoyo's words kept repeating in her head. She finally realized that Tomoyo was right; she _is _in love with Lee. She smiled happily to herself, and whispered, "_I love you."_

Eriol put Tomoyo on her bed placing a wet cloth over her forehead, and gave her hand a squeeze,

"Please wake up soon, Violette" he murmured. He sat on a chair nearby, his eyes were closing. Letting out a huge yawn he settled to sleep and soon drifted off to la-la land.

(Time gap)

Tomoyo got up, her head was still hurting but she felt a little better. She wondered if Sakura was alright. Looking around the room she spotted Eriol asleep in a chair, mumbling something in his sleep.

_What's Eli doing here? _She stood up and went over to him.

_He looks so cute when he's asleep _she reddened at the thought.

"Violette…" he mumbled, "Please wake up soon"

Tomoyo stared at him surprised, _He's thinking about me? _

Just then Eli got up, "Violette" he cried, "Thank goodness you're awake. I was worried about you"

"You were worried about me?" repeated Tomoyo not sure if she heard right.

He blushed and nodded, "But you still look pale. Why don't you go and take some rest?"

"Okay but will you stay here with me? I feel so lonely"

"If you want me too" he replied blushing harder.

Tomoyo walked over to her bed and lay down on it

"Eli….Thank you"

"No problem, Anything for the girl I love" He blurted.

Tomoyo's mouth dropped open, "What did you just say?"

"I—Well—um—I said that …that….I—I love you, Violette" he said softly looking down, his face hot.

Tomoyo suddenly jumped up and ran over to him giving him a bold hug.

"I love you too, Eli"

"You do?" he asked hopefully.

She smiled, "I do"

He grinned happily and kissed her on the lips, she turned a dark shade of red, "Sweet dreams, take rest" he said making her lie down. "What about you?"

"I'll go and check if Flora and Sy—Lee are back" he said shutting the door behind him.

_I'm so happy _thought Tomoyo touching her lips and fell asleep immediately.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Syaoran felt weak but he did not show it, he could feel Flora's head on his neck and it made his heart beat faster.

_What am I feeling? I don't know why but I feel kind of…happy._

Leon's neigh was heard, "We finally made it" Sakura cheered. The horse was tied to a tree waiting patiently for his master to come back. Syaoran hoisted Sakura on his horse and jumped in front of her. Instinctively Sakura slid her arms around him and rested her head on his back. He blushed ignoring the dizziness he was experiencing.

The two of them rode back home. The journey was pretty quiet and in a few minutes Sakura and Tomoyo's cottage came into view.

Syaoran jumped off his horse and helped Sakura down.

"Umm…Lee…I just wanted to say thank you for saving me" she said looking at him

shyly. But Syaoran didn't reply, he stood silently in front of her, and unexpectedly fell forward into Sakura's arms unconscious.

Sakura's ankle hurt but she held onto him, "Eli, Tomoyo help" she called. Eriol rushed outside. "What's wrong with Lee?" she asked Eli worriedly.

"He's as cold as ice" said Eriol placing his hand on Syaoran's forehead. Eriol noticed the cut on his right arm, "Where'd he get that?"

"I don't know I think he scratched himself on some thorny plant"

Eriol gulped, "I think that it was a poisonous plant"

"What! What's going to happen to him now?"

"I don't know, we need to get him to a doctor fast"

"How's Violette?"

"She's better. She's resting now."

"Here, boil these herbs in warm water and give them to her, the nurse said it cures fever"

"What about you?"

"I'm taking Lee to the doctor"

"But you're ankle"

"its fine, I'm leaving now" she said impatiently climbing on Leon pulling Syaoran up in front off her.

"Be careful" Eriol called after her.

"I will"

Sakura swiftly rode to the doctor's place. The doctor had just arrived. Sakura jumped of the horse, and pulled Syaoran too, but his weight was too much for her to bear, her ankle hurt her. She flinched and called out loudly as she struggled to bring him into the clinic,

"Doctor! Help this is urgent"

The door of the doctor's house was thrown open and the doctor ran out followed by the nurse. The doctor took Syaoran from Sakura and asked,

"What happened?"

"He got scratched by a poisonous plant, in the forest" she pointed to his right arm.

The nurse helped Sakura while Syaoran was carried inside. She took Sakura to the waiting room and bandaged her ankle.

"Don't worry, you've just got a sprain" she said kindly looking at Sakura's pale face.

"I'm worried about Lee" she confessed.

"I'm sure the doctor will do his best to help your friend."

Sakura gave her a watery smile. Just then the doctor appeared into the room.

"Is he going to be alright?" she asked anxiously

"I can't tell just yet, miss" replied the doctor gravely.

"Can I wait till he wakes up?"

"You can rest in one of the rooms" said the nurse leading her into a small room with a bed in the corner and a window.

In a few minutes she fell asleep, _Please get better, Lee_

(A/N: Should I end it here?)

(A/N: Nah…so read on!)

After what seemed like several hours, Sakura stirred and woke up, it was dawn already.

The doctor stepped into the room with an unreadable expression,

"Doctor, what is it?" asked Sakura, her voice shaking slightly.

"I'm afraid the poison has spread to many parts of his body, I've given him and antidote. So there is a possibility that he may survive"

Sakura's heart lifted, but,

"But he may not survive if his body is not strong enough to withstand the poison…"

**Author's note:** Oops! Cliff hanger, heh heh! Sorry about that, but this makes it more exciting doesn't it? Please please review and tell me what you think. I'm gonna post another story in CCS as well. It's called "**From Sunrise to Sunset**". Here's the summary

The capital of the Kinomoto Kingdom is destroyed…young princess Sakura Kinomoto embarks on a journey to find the magical Valley of the Butterflies in the Li kingdom in order to save her family who were cursed by an evil witch. But the journey isn't easy being cursed herself, to be a nightingale by day and a human by night _and _falling in love with the mysterious handsome prince of the Li Kingdom just complicates everything.

So what do you think? Is it ok? Please tell me in your reviews. Thanks again.

Oh yeah here's a sneak peek into the next chappie…

Up Next…

"I'm afraid we have to leave"

"Let's leave a note telling them that we're leaving"

See ya! Don't forget to R&R! sakura doll signing off!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** Hello! I'm really sorry for making you wait; I was busy with my new story From Sunrise To Sunset, so I did not have time to update. I've got something to tell you guys,

**IMPORTANT PLZ READ:** In the last chapter I had given a preview of this chapter but I've decided to lengthen my story a little bit so I was unable to put the preview in this chapter, but anyways the preview will be coming in the next chapter, I promise. Thanks to all my reviewers,

**The Supernaturalist** Sorry about the riddles! Glad you like my story, read the next chapter.

**Puasluoma **I'm happy that you think my story is sweet. Enjoy this chapter

**Eliza-morgan22** Read and see if Sakura does something to help Syaoran! Enjoy.

**sakura-kusabana **I'm thrilled that you like the way I've written! Lots more humor in this chapter. Read and Enjoy.

**a hopefull dream **Happy Hope dancing! I think Hope is a really nice name. Sorry about cliffy.

This chapter is dedicated to

**Sillyo0omeeh & Shadowkeeper13 **I want to thank you both for faithfully reviewing all my chapters. I hurried as much as possible to update (though it was kinda late, sorry). I've added more humor see if you like it.

**Note to all my reviewers:** Please read my other story From Sunrise To Sunset. Happy reading!

**Chapter 7:**

From the last chapter…

"_Doctor, what is it?" asked Sakura, her voice shaking slightly._

"_I'm afraid the poison has spread to many parts of his body, I've given him and antidote. So there is a possibility that he may survive"_

_Sakura's heart lifted, but,_

"_But he may not survive if his body is not strong enough to withstand the poison…"_

Sakura stared at the doctor blankly, suddenly her knees felt weak like they couldn't bear her weight.

_No, no this can't be happening! NO!_

She sank down on the floor burying her face in her hands and broke down completely. She sobbed loudly her body shaking violently; the doctor looked at her sadly.

"Can I go and see him, please doctor?" She asked the doctor making an effort to control her tears.

"Yes you can" replied the kind doctor and helped her to Syaoran's room. Sakura's ankle wasn't completely healed and hurt her a bit but she did not care, she hobbled as fast as she could to Syaoran's room which was two rooms away from hers.

The doctor opened the door; Syaoran was lying on a bed in the corner of the room. Sakura went over and sat on a chair next to him. The doctor shut the door behind him as he left. Sakura looked at Syaoran, his face was pale and he was panting and sweating heavily. She took out her hanky and gently wiped his sweat away. Then she leaned forward resting her head on the bed beside him and started to cry softly.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault, Lee" she whispered. _If I hadn't gotten lost in that stupid forest none of this mess would have even happened. _She sobbed harder.

"Now you're struggling for your life and there's nothing I can do but watch." She said to herself

"Don't say that"

Sakura jerked up. The nurse was standing at the entrance. "Sorry to have scared you. I knocked on the door but you didn't answer me"

"It's ok" Sakura said softly.

"The doctor asked me to take you home"

Sakura looked at her pleadingly, "Please can I stay a bit longer? I won't disturb him"

"Ok then I'll let your friends in. They've come to see you"

The nurse went out and Eriol and Tomoyo entered looking worried.

"Flora, thank goodness you're alright! I was worried about you" Tomoyo squealed.

"How's Lee?" asked Eriol.

"Not good, the doctor can't say if he'll survive" Sakura looked really sad, "And it's my fault"

"No it's not" Tomoyo and Eriol said at once.

"Flora you have to be strong." Tomoyo looked at Sakura, "Have faith in him"

"Yeah for all I know Lee is anything but weak"

Sakura gave them a feeble smile.

"I just feel that this entire mess is my fault"

"I'm sure Lee will be really mad at you, if you said things like that" said Tomoyo in mock anger wagging her index finger in front of Sakura's face.

"Come on, let's go home. I know you don't want to but we can eat something bring some food for Lee. I'm sure he'll be damn hungry when he wakes up" Eriol grinned.

Sakura reluctantly agreed, because she knew her friends would never allow her to stay there and not eat anything. But she vowed to come back as soon as she had eaten. She cast one last look at Syaoran before leaving. _Please wake up soon._

(Time Gap) (A/n: I'm too lazy to type what happens in between. So bear with me, please)

Two days later…

Sakura sat beside the hospital bed, an anxious look plastered over her face. Two days had gone by and Lee hadn't gotten up yet. She was getting more and more frantic which made Tomoyo and Eriol worry about her. Sakura thought about the previous day's events

_Flashback (Not shown in the story)_

_Syaoran's POV_

_Syaoran opened his eyes and looked around vaguely, he did not recognize where he was._

_He could see a pair of emerald eyes and a familiar voice calling out his name over and over again._

"_Flora…"he mumbled. _

_He tried to move but felt very weak. He could hear Flora's sobs as she called out his name. He wanted to tell her he was okay but sleepiness overcame him and he couldn't fight it off anymore and darkness came over him once again_

_End of flashback_

Did he really call out my name? She thought to herself. The doctors had told her that the only good sign was that his body had warmed up a bit. Sakura sighed it was almost dusk. She knew it was time for her to go home. She bent down and kissed him gently on the forehead.

She stared at him for a while and then turned around to walk out of the room trying to fight off her tears. She heard a groan from behind her and whipped around in amazement.

Syaoran opened his eyes. He could not remember where he was. He sat up, his vision was blurry. Just as his vision began to clear, it was blocked by a 'pink' something which came and flung itself at him. Syaoran blinked twice and looked down at the person who was sobbing on his shoulder.

"Flora?"

"Oh, Lee thank goodness you're alright! I've been so worried about you. I thought you were going to die"

Sakura stopped crying and slowly backed away, blushing. Syaoran smirked, "You finally stopped. If you keep crying like that you'll soon be _dehydrated_"

Sakura jumped back in fury, "YOU JERK! I've been out of my head with worry for the past two days. Now that you're finally awake all you can say is this! I can't believe I'm actually in love with a moron like you!"

Sakura gasped at the last sentence and clasped her hand over her mouth.

Syaoran cocked is head in surprise, "You're in love with me?"

Sakura spun around, "I've got to go now. I've got to do—uh—something at home" she stuttered softly.

Much to his own amazement, Syaoran suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She faced him, surprised. Syaoran smiled at her,

"What are you doing, Lee?" she whispered, her heart banging against her chest.

He bent down, "I love you too" and kissed her.

Sakura suddenly felt really dizzy. She had not even in her wildest dreams expected him to accept her feelings let alone return them.

_Lee is in love with me?_

"Ahem" said a teasing voice. The two of them flew back as if electrified and looked away.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you" Eriol said entering the room with a huge smirk on his face.

"Get out, Eli" barked Syaoran.

"No… no I've really got to go home now, Good bye" Sakura said without looking at the two of them and dashed out of the room. Sakura ran all the way home, she thought of the kiss and blushed. _I can't believe Lee actually loves me! I'm soooo happy._

She giggled happily and went into the house; Tomoyo was standing in the room.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked suspiciously.

"Lee's awake"

"No there's something more which you're not telling me"

"Well…." Sakura trailed off and told Tomoyo everything.

"WHAT!" shrieked Tomoyo. "That's so cute"

"I know that something happened between you and Eli" Sakura retorted hoping to change the topic.

She was right for Tomoyo immediately turned a dark shade of magenta. "NO nothing at all"

"That means something did happen"

"Okay you win" Tomoyo sighed. She explained everything that happened between them.

"So you've got a boyfriend." Sakura teased.

"You're in no position to tease me, you've got a boyfriend too" shot back Tomoyo.

The two girls looked at each other and began to laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Morning…

Syaoran and Eriol did not have work that day so they decided to help around in the farmhouse. After having a delicious breakfast Syaoran went to milk the cow, while Eriol went to feed the bulls.

"Don't forget to close the gate" the farmer called after Eriol who nodded absently, hoping he could get his work done quickly so that he could go and see Violette.

Syaoran sat down to milk the cow. He had only just begun when he heard a yell,

"LEE! Heeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllpppppp!"

Syaoran jerked his head and saw Eriol running at top speed followed by a very angry bull. He stared at Eriol ridiculously and sighed,

"You got yourself into that mess so you get yourself out"

"Don't be cruel! This mad animal is gonna kill me" wailed Eriol.

"You know, what you'll definitely set a record for the fastest runner" Syaoran smirked.

"Stop jabbering and help me"

"I'm not gonna risk my neck to save you"

"Lee! Please do something" Eriol ran past Syaoran who conveniently jumped out of his way.

Fortunately for Eriol the farmer heard the noise and managed to tackle the bull.

"You've got to be more careful, son" he advised Eriol who was currently lying on the ground on his stomach and panting.

"What's going on?" asked a familiar voice that made Syaoran's heart skip a beat.

"Flo—Flora" he stuttered, "What are you guys doing here?"

Sakura and Tomoyo had come to the farmhouse to buy some milk, cream, eggs and butter. Just then Tomoyo spotted Eriol lying on the ground,

"Oh my! Eli what happened?" She asked running over to his side.

"I just got chased by the fiercest bull in the farm" exaggerated Eriol, putting on puppy dog eyes.

"Are you alright?" she inquired anxiously.

"No I think I've broken by arm, fractured my appendix, dislocated both my shoulders and twisted my ankle" cried Eriol, hoping for more of Tomoyo's sympathy.

"Come on I'll help you inside" she said helping him up.

Eriol groaned realistically for extra effect, Syaoran rolled his eyes. He heard a giggle near him and froze. Sakura laughed at Eriol softly. Staring at her Syaoran accidentally sprayed some milk on his face, while milking the cow.

"Yuck" he coughed, noticing this Sakura went over to him and wiped his face with her kerchief.

"You okay?"

"Mm..." he muttered blushing.

"Since you ladies are here now why don't you join us for lunch, my dear?" chirped the farmer's wife appearing out of the barn.

"I'd love to" answered Sakura, "Violette and I can help you make it ma'am."

"No need it's almost finished" said the farmer's wife disappearing inside the house.

"Have you finished milking the cow?"

"Yeah"

"Then let's go inside" she cried happily pulling him in by the arm.

Inside…

Eriol was lying on a couch and Sakura was helping Tomoyo and the farmer's wife set the table. Syaoran was watching Sakura with the corner of his eye and throwing teases at Eriol from time to time. Finally it was time to eat.

"Eriol, come on it's lunch time" Tomoyo called.

"I can't move" he whined, "Feed me"

Tomoyo blushed and whacked him playfully on the head,

"Be quick or no dessert"

"I'm coming I'm coming" he said hastily jumping up to eat.

Everyone laughed. It was a merry moment, Sakura and Syaoran blushed when their hands brushed against each other as they reached out to take the salt pot, Eriol was shoveling food in his mouth declaring that it was the best ever and Tomoyo laughed at him. Everything was perfect…just perfect.

But none of them knew that it would soon be time for them to say goodbye…

**Author's note:** Well that's it! I have something very important to tell you all. I am very very sorry that I did not post the preview of the last chapter in this one because I suddenly wanted to make my story longer, okay? So I'll be putting the same preview this time also.

Up Next…

"I'm afraid we have to leave"

"Let's leave a note telling them that we're leaving"

For all those who are reading From Sunrise to Sunset, I've almost completed the third chapter it will be up soon

Signing off,

sakura doll


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:-** Hi again! I'm so sorry about the delay but here's the next chapter for you to enjoy. I'd like to thank all those who have reviewed for this story and From Sunrise To sunset. I'll be posting my **profile** in a few days so you can go and check it out.

Thanks again for reviewing! Read and enjoy!

**Chapter 8:-**

Sakura enjoyed herself so much; she almost forgot that she was the Kinomoto kingdom princess who was supposed to be engaged to a prince. She was very happy to be Flora the ordinary village girl with Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Tomoyo, Eriol and of course Syaoran. They had just completed lunch and were about to leave. She glanced at Syaoran blushing who was teasing Eriol about his 'bull chase'. She and Tomoyo walked back home, Sakura was still thinking about Syaoran and smiling.

"Thinking about your love?"

"Tomoyo" She cried turning beet red.

"Don't worry you'll be seeing him at work tomorrow" she teased.

"Stop it Tomoyo" she yelled

"Hey, Flora, Violette!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Hi Chiharu, Rika" replied the two girls running over to them.

"Hey you two, we're going to the flower shop, would you like to come?"

"Well we don't have anything to do today so okay" Tomoyo smiled.

After the girls had gone, Eriol and Syaoran had nothing to do. So they sauntered into town hoping to do something interesting.

"I'm beginning to feel like we're back in the palace, it's just as boring" Eriol yawned loudly and stretched.

"At least I do my training in the morning; you just sleep like a rock snoring louder than thunder. It's a wonder the farmer and his wife are able to sleep through that" Syaoran said scathingly.

"Shut up I don't snore"

"Maybe but you talk in your sleep" Syaoran smirked, "Oh Violette you're so pretty"

Eriol blushed like crazy; you could almost see steam coming from his ears

"Oh yeah, the other day I heard you talking to yourself—She has beautiful emerald eyes" he countered back in defense.

Syaoran was just about to reply hotly, when a familiar voice called, "Lee Eli? What are you guys doing here?"

Syaoran immediately turned a dark shade of red, yep you guessed it right, Sakura stood in front of the flower shop holding a big bouquet of cherry blossoms and peonies.

"Oh hi Flora, me and this human tomato—I mean Lee" he hastily changed hearing Syaoran growl, "well we were just taking a walk"

"Flora? What's going on?" Tomoyo stepped outside holding some flowers too.

"Those Violettes are very pretty, flower...No I mean those flowers are very pretty, Violette" stammered Eriol.

"Thanks Eli" Tomoyo said warmly making Eriol go redder if that was possible.

"Lee, you're face is all red. Are you okay?" asked Sakura innocently looking into his surprised amber eyes, "Do you have a fever?" she placed her hand on his forehead.

Tomoyo let out a loud giggle and Sakura realized what she was doing. Instantly she yanked her hand away with a yelp and turned away blushing.

"She is so cute when she blushes, don't you think?" she asked Eriol leaning closer to him to whisper in his ear.

"Yea—yeah" replied Eriol weakly noticing how close she was.

Tomoyo suddenly grabbed Eriol's wrist and said, "Hey Flora, Um—Eli and I have to go and…uh…well …um…meet someone. So we'll just leave you two alone for a bit, See you later. Bye!" she screeched and dashed off in the speed of light dragging a very surprised Eriol who was clinging on to his glasses and looking pretty green.

"What was that about?" wondered Sakura aloud,

"Flora, if you don't mind I'll walk you home, ok?" Syaoran asked softly.

"That's really sweet of you, Lee" she gave him a tight hug squeezing all the breath out of him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Syaoran felt his cheeks go warm and his heart thump loudly but smiled happily as he walked along with her. Sakura was chattering non stop about everything

"I just love this town very much; it's so peaceful and happy here. My favorite flowers are cherry blossoms, what about you?"

"Peonies" he answered pointing at her bouquet.

"I like Peonies too, and I like pink color you like green I suppose?"

He nodded, "How'd you know?"

"Well it was just a guess" she replied gaily. It was dusk already. _Surprising how quickly time passes when you're happy _thought Syaoran to himself.

"Look the sun's setting" Sakura stopped and pointed it to Syaoran

"We're in for a beautiful sunset" murmured Syaoran staring as the sun's radiance reflected Sakura's beautiful face.

Sakura noticed that Syaoran was looking at her; she looked into his amber eyes, her cheeks reddening. Syaoran did not turn away but stared back into her eyes.

_I know that he loves me cause he told me so  
I know that he loves me cause his feelings show  
When he stares at me you see he cares for me  
You see how he is deep in love  
I know that he loves me cause it's obvious  
I know that he loves me cause it's me he trust  
and he's missing me if he's not kissing me  
and when he looks at me his brown eyes tell his soul_

He looks at me and his brown eyes tell his soul…

Sakura could hear her heart banging against her chest; she knew she wouldn't be surprised if he could hear it as well, for it was that loud. She was unable to tear her eyes from his gaze, it was beginning to get dark but she could still see his gorgeous amber eyes.

Suddenly thunder rumbled loudly overhead. Sakura shrieked and flung herself on the surprised Syaoran.

"What's the matter, Flora?"

She mumbled something inaudible; he had to strain his ears to hear her, but her tone started getting louder,

"I hate ghosts and monsters but I HATE thunder even more" she said loudly.

Syaoran smirked, "Is there anything you are not afraid of?"

She pulled away and glared at him, "Everyone is afraid of something."

"Yeah but no one can be afraid of everything, like you" he added his voice ending in a whisper.

"I heard that" she yelled, "Now listen…" but what she wanted him to listen he did not know because thunder roared again much to poor Sakura's dismay. With a cry of fear she launched herself at Syaoran trembling.

"Come on, it's starting to pour" he said dragging her under a tree. Thunder and lightening continued to flash in the sky.

_It's dangerous to be under a tree during lightening, we must get out of here _Syaoran thought grimly his eyes searching for another shelter. Sakura had her face buried in his shoulder, and refused to raise her head.

"We have no choice" he said startling Sakura

She looked puzzled, "Choice?"

"It is dangerous here, we have to run all the way back to town" Syaoran pointed at the sky. He pulled off his coat and placed it on her head,

"Here, this will prevent you from drenching completely"

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine" He held his hand out to her, "Ready?"

She nodded and the two of them shot out into the pelting rain, running as fast as possible. Syaoran ran ahead pulling Sakura behind him. Sakura had the coat so her hair and the upper part of her clothes were not very wet but Syaoran was completely soaked.

"You're going catch a cold" she yelled at him.

"Never mind about that, just keep running" he panted as they reached the flower shop they had visited that evening.

Sakura could hear the splashes their feet made with the puddles of water on the ground and her own breath which came out in loud gasps. Finally they made their way to a small inn. Syaoran pushed the door open and stepped inside panting loudly, Sakura followed suit,

"Flora" cried a familiar voice; Sakura raised her head to see Tomoyo bounding over to her,

"Hi Violette. What are you doing here?" she asked once her breathing had slowed down.

"You're soaked"

"Not much" she pointed at Syaoran who was drenching from head to toe.

"Oh my! Lee just look at you, you are wet through" she exclaimed.

"You'd better change, you don't want to catch a cold, dear cousin of mine" Eriol appeared out of a room.

Syaoran glared at him and went to ask the innkeeper some dry clothes

"You haven't replied to my question, what are you doing here" Sakura repeated to Tomoyo.

"Eli and I came here when it started to rain."

Suddenly a shout of laughter rang in the room and Eriol approached the girls laughing till tears came out, "Eli what's up?"

"Look at Lee" choked out Eriol wiping tears from his eyes. Syaoran entered the room a huge frown plastered on his face.

"What a ridiculous outfit" he shouted in disgust. Syaoran was wearing an enormous thick shirt that fell way below his knees and a pair of loose and baggy pants held up with a gigantic belt, the entire dress was brown with black belt. Sakura and Tomoyo had to bite their lips to keep from laughing out loud.

"Did this belong to a giant or what?" he advanced on the poor innkeeper, who shook his head frantically trying to explain.

"I'd rather wear my wet clothes" he mumbled.

"No this is better than getting a fever" Sakura said firmly.

"You look like a jester" said Eriol

"I feel like a fool" Syaoran grumbled, swearing loudly that whoever owned those clothes definitely had to go on a diet.

"Cheer up, it's not that bad. At least we can have a few laughs" Eriol chuckled and Syaoran looked like he wanted to punch him. Fortunately the girls saw that coming and stopped it before it happened.

The waitress came in with four bowls of soup, "Now now, enough noise. Sit down and eat. We've had enough hustle and bustle for today"

"Sounds like something else happened here" Tomoyo commented.

"Yes, for some reason men from the Li kingdom arrived today"

Syaoran who had taken a mouthful of soup spat it all on Eriol who had begun to choke as well.

"What for?" Sakura asked as she thumped Syaoran on the back, whilst Tomoyo did the same for Eriol.

"Don't know" said the waitress frowning and glad to get such an interested audience, "Something about a missing prince, I think. I'm not sure"

Syaoran and Eriol exchanged worried glances, "Look it stopped raining" Sakura pointed outside the window.

"Well it's about time we left" Tomoyo got up and thanked the innkeeper. The four of them left, Eriol and Syaoran hadn't said a word since the waitress spoke of that incident.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow" Sakura waved as they parted their ways.

"Eriol, what are we supposed to do now?" Syaoran asked anxiously as soon as the girls were out of hearing distance.

"Nothing just hope for the best" Eriol replied holding the bag containing Syaoran's wet clothes. The two of them walked back in silence. As they neared the farmhouse, they heard an exclamation, "Prince Syaoran, Prince Eriol"

Uh-oh! The boys nervously glanced at the farmhouse hoping no one heard, "Shh" hissed Eriol as the guards approached them.

"Your majesties, we've been looking all over the country for you. Your mothers have been extremely worried, please return" whispered one of the men bowing down in respect.

"We won't come" Syaoran said stubbornly.

"Please, sir! Her Majesty has ordered us to bring you both back home even if we have to drag you all the way"

Eriol gave a defeated sigh, "Alright but please let us do one more thing before we leave"

Syaoran gaped at him, "You mean you're going?"

Eriol nodded. "Face it Syaoran, how much ever we want to be here, we have no choice, we can't stay here forever. One day or another I'm afraid we have to leave"

Syaoran nodded sulkily, "Let's leave a note telling them that we're leaving"

So the gloomy princes wrote a note each to Flora and Violette and one to the farmer thanking him for all his help and to inform at their workplaces of their leave. Finally they packed the little of their belongings and quietly disappeared to the stables,

"Come on Leon, end of adventure, back to boring old palace life" Syaoran pulled his white horse out into the forest and rode off into the darkness following Eriol.

_Goodbye, Violette. I hope we meet again_ Eriol thought staring at the girls' cottage.

_Flora, I'll never forget you. I promise that I'll see you again…_ with these thoughts ringing in his head, Prince Syaoran Li rode back to his castle.

The two of them did not notice a shooting star in the sky…

**Author's note:-** And that's the end of Chapter 8. Well I hope you liked it ppl, I'm sorry it took such a long time for me to update. I was kinda busy with other stuff, anyways. To all those who are reading From Sunrise To Sunset, I'll update that in a day or two. Lol!

Don't forget to leave a review! Oh and the song I added is Brown Eyes by Destiny's child. I hope you liked the SS fluff in this chapter and my previous ones.

Signing off,

sakura doll


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:-** I'm very very very sorry for the long gap, I hope you haven't given up on me. We're nearing the end of this story (sniff) I enjoyed typing it very much just as much as you enjoyed reading it (right?)

Lol, read on now…

**Chapter 9:-**

Sakura jumped up from bed and threw open the window. She took a deep breath of fresh morning air and smiled; "It has been ages since I went to work" she said aloud and started to get ready.

When she got downstairs Tomoyo was already there, "Good Morning, Sakura"

"Morning"

"Here's breakfast. Hurry up or you'll be late"

Sakura shrieked and gobbled up her breakfast, "It's too 'ot" she said her mouth full.

"Don't gobble, you'll get sick"

Sakura did not pay heed to what Tomoyo said and quickly finished her food.

"I'm leaving, Tomoyo" she called running out.

"See you later" Tomoyo yelled back.

Sakura dashed off to the restaurant where she worked; _I hope Lee has come today. _Sakura flung the door open and stepped inside,

"Good morning"

"Good morning, Flora" Chiharu appeared from a room

"Strange, Lee hasn't showed up yet" Yamazaki commented coming from behind Chiharu.

"I thought Lee is always on time" Sakura said wonderingly.

"Lee won't be coming anymore" announced a voice from behind them.

"What do you mean, Akane?" asked Naoko at once.

"The farmer's wife came over this morning, she informed us that Lee and his cousin Eli disappeared mysteriously last night. Apparently they had written a note to the farmer apologizing for their sudden departure and also requested them to inform at their workplaces. They didn't say anything about where they're going." Akane explained.

Sakura's face paled, _Lee has…gone! _

"Oh and by the way, the farmer's wife asked you to drop by her house, Flora. She says she has something to give you from Lee" Akane added as she left the room.

"Are you ok, Flora? You look incredibly pale" asked Chiharu, concerned.

"I'm fine" she managed to choke out, "I—I just have to go somewhere" her voice ended in a whisper and dashed out of the restaurant hoping the others wouldn't notice her tears.

"I wonder if she's ok" Chiharu said after Sakura ran out.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say she really likes Lee" Naoko said wisely.

----------------------------- ? --------------------------------------

Sakura ran out into the busy streets towards the farmhouse where Lee stays or rather stayed. Her tears were falling freely now, almost blinding her eyes.

_Lee…why did you have to go? I don't understand…everything was ok till yesterday. What happened? Why did you leave me…all alone?_

Questions flooded into her mind as she ran blindly towards the farmhouse. She bumped onto someone and didn't bother to say anything. She brushed herself and was about to run again when,

"Oh, Sakura" It was Tomoyo, she was panting and she looked incredibly upset.

"Tomoyo, do you know that…."

"That Lee and Eli have disappeared? Yeah" she said slowly, "Rika told me… but I don't know why" She said sadly.

"Come on, I know Lee and Eli would have had a good reason to disappear like that, let's go find out what the farmer's wife wanted to give us" Sakura said confidently grabbing Tomoyo's hand.

Tomoyo gave her a feeble smile, "Okay"

The two girls walked the rest of the way in silence, both of them deep in their own thoughts. They knew that someday they would have to leave as well, but if that happened they would never be able to see Lee and Eli ever again. Finally the two of them reached the place. Sakura knocked on the door

"Oh it's you Miss Flora, Miss Violette" said the farmer's wife opening the door.

"Akane told me that you've got something to give me from Lee" Sakura asked her.

"Yes, dear. Mr. Lee and Mr. Eli had written to me specifically that I give it to you personally" she said letting them come in.

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked curiously, hoping she would find some answers in whatever Eli had left for her.

"I don't know. I was asked to take you to their rooms; they've left it on the bedside table." She replied, taking them to Syaoran and Eriol's rooms.

Sakura stepped inside the room; there was a bed and table beside a large window. She walked over to the table and saw a note lying on the table addressed to her. Her name was written in neat handwriting on the parchment. Sakura quickly opened the parchment roll and read,

_Dear Flora,_

_I know that you're really mad at me for having disappeared so suddenly. I don't blame you, I'd be mad if I were you. I'm really sorry for leaving without saying goodbye. Something sudden happened tonight and I can't tell you what it is (sorry). I had no choice but to leave. I just wanted to tell you thanks for everything you've done. I know you're wondering what I mean. You've been great company for me these past few weeks. You taught me that I should open up a little and helped me break the wall that I had built around myself. You were always ready to help others without thinking about yourself. Sometimes I wonder if I'm good enough for you. You're so much better than I'll ever be. And I'm really sorry that I worried you when I was unconscious. I promise that I'll never forget you. _

_And that… I'll always love you. I'll always remember you as the bubbly and enthusiastic girl who threw a bowl of rice on me. I'll try my best to meet you again._

_Love,_

_Lee._

Tears began to pour from Sakura's eyes as she clutched the letter to her heart. She sank down to her eyes and broke down completely sobbing bitterly holding the letter like it was her life. She buried her face on the bed and mumbled to herself,

"I love you so much, Lee. I wish that you could have stayed here…"

She could smell his scent on the bedspread and it made her cry harder.

Meanwhile, in Eriol's room Tomoyo's hand shook as she read the contents of the letter,

_Dear Violette,_

_Ever since the day I first met you I knew you'd be a really kind hearted and nice person. All the girls I've met so far only liked me for my looks (if I say so myself), but you saw the inside of me too. You're the most sincere person I've ever met; you're always ready to help your friends in whatever way you can. When I found out that you were also staying here, I was overjoyed. I wanted to get to know you better. I'm rather a lazy person and I didn't want to work but you're different you seemed to enjoy whatever you're doing. I know that you're very talented; Flora told me once that you're a fabulous dress maker, an awesome singer, a wonderful cook and an amazing artist. I overheard you sing at your work once and I thought that your voice was enchanting. _

_I'm very sorry that I had to leave without saying goodbye. But circumstances change and thing's are not always the way you want it to be. I love you and I always will. Please don't forget me, I'll always think of you. _

_Love,_

_Eli._

Tomoyo smiled lightly and cried softly. Then she walked over to Lee's room, Sakura was sitting on the floor her face buried in the bed and sobbing quietly,

"Sakura" she said gently, "It's time to go now,"

"Oh, Tomoyo. I just can't help thinking that one day when we have to leave, then we might never be able to see Lee or Eli again" she cried.

"Shh… just don't think about that right now, ok?" Tomoyo said softly and the two of them rose to leave.

Back at the Li Palace,

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, MAN?" roared a voice to a shaking servant who had dropped a pile of dishes, "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO HAVE SOME PEACE AND QUIET HERE?" Syaoran slammed the door of his bedroom so loudly that the entire palace shook.

"Oh dear, I was afraid of this" Queen Yelan said to Queen Hikaru (A/n: That's Eriol's mom, I just made up that name so bear with me Lol!)

"You're right, now we've got one prince flaring up at everything and another one looking like he's going to die" she added, watching Eriol gloomily making his way up the staircase with glassy expression.

"I've promised them that we'll be leaving tomorrow, I can't think what the boys would do if they found out that their engagement is still on" Queen Yelan walked back to the throne room.

Syaoran sank into his bed, an image of a beautiful emerald eyed, auburn haired girl appeared in his head, he groaned,

"Flora, I wish I could see you again"

There was a soft knocking on the door, "Yes?" he called out gruffly.

"Her maj…majesty…would li...like to...to see you…sir" mumbled a shaking voice.

"Alright I'm coming" he heaved himself from the bed and walked over to door and threw it open,

"Where is she?"

"In the throne room, sir" he bowed, relived that the prince didn't yell at him.

Both Syaoran and Eriol went to the throne room silently, they had a bad feeling about this. Syaoran knocked on the door and almost immediately a voice answered,

"Come in"

He pushed the door open and the two of them went inside,

"You wanted to see me mother?" he asked in a monotonous voice.

"Well, dear, I just wanted to tell you that we're leaving tomorrow" Queen Yelan started hesitantly.

Eriol pricked up his ears, "Leaving? Where?"

"To the other kingdom" said his mother slowly.

"What other kingdom?" asked Syaoran sharply.

"Well…you see…the engagement is still on" she said softly.

"WHAT!" yelled both the boys in unison.

"No way, the only reason that we ran away is to break this stupid engagement, and there's no way you're making me leave" stated Syaoran stubbornly. He had such a glare on his face that if looks could kill, everyone there would have dropped dead.

"There's no question of whether you want to leave or not. At least meet the princesses, we'll talk about marriage later" Queen Yelan said firmly.

"But… but I don't want to get married to someone I don't even know" cried Eriol, looking at his mother helplessly.

She sighed, "We made a promise, and we have to keep it"

"How could you make a promise without asking us?" demanded Syaoran furiously.

"You're coming tomorrow, Syaoran. Meeting them is not going to do any harm. Now start packing, we're leaving first thing tomorrow morning" Queen Yelan concluded with an air of finality.

"Don't think about running away, it's not going to help" she added as she swept out of the room with Queen Hikaru.

"Damn it" cursed Syaoran, glaring at everyone back on his way to his room. Eriol gave a defeated sigh and followed him.

Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting in their cottage, Sakura kept reading Syaoran's letter over and over again.

"Hey, Tomoyo"

"Mmm?"

"Do you think that they've organized a search party to look for us?"

Tomoyo looked up from the sewing that she was doing,

"Maybe."

"I wonder what will happen if they find us"

"Isn't that obvious? We'll have to leave as well"

"I hope they've broken that engagement"

"Me too"

"You know for some reason I've got a feeling that I'm going be able to see Lee again" Sakura sighed happily, hugging her knees to her chest.

Tomoyo smiled, "I've got a good feeling we might" Then she stood up and stretched, "It's still light out, want to go for a walk?" she asked.

"Sure" Sakura replied tucking Lee's letter in her pocket and stood up.

"Do you have to carry that wherever you go?" asked Tomoyo referring to the letter.

Sakura grinned, "Yep"

Tomoyo looked thoughtful, "Maybe I will too," she walked over to her diary and pulled Eriol's letter out and stuffed it into her pocket. While pulling the letter out, a small brooch fell out from the diary.

"Hey, isn't that the brooch Eli gave you?"

Tomoyo stared at it then pinned the pretty purple brooch on her dress and smiled, "I think I'll take this also"

The two girls locked their little cottage and went for a walk towards the edge of the forest,

"Remember the first day we met the guys? You simply hated Lee that time" Tomoyo said suddenly.

Sakura smirked, "Yeah, he was rude, insensitive, arrogant and…"

"And?"

Sakura smiled, "and incredibly cute too"

"I knew from the first time I saw you two together, that you two were made for each other, you were so cute when blushed around him" said Tomoyo, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

Sakura blushed, "Stop it" then she sighed, "I hope he's ok"

"Don't worry I bet he's thinking about his darling, Flora, right now" Tomoyo taunted.

"And I bet Eli's thinking about his beloved Violette also, just as much you're thinking about him" shot back Sakura and both of them laughed.

"Princess Sakura, Princess Tomoyo" called a familiar voice and Sakura and Tomoyo froze. They spun around and Sakura stuttered,

"Yukito?"

**Author's note:-** Well ppl, we're reaching the end of this story (boo hoo!) and I'd like you all to be kind enough to leave me a review telling me what you think about this chapter. Tell me if I've made any mistakes I haven't revised this chapter. Sorry for the delay!

Signing off

sakura doll.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:- ** Hiya everybody! I'm so sorry about the delay, I was so caught up with my other story. So I've made this chapter really long! It's 10 pages long! This is the last chapter and I hope you all like it! (My sister thought it was good) Please leave me a review, I really want to know your opinion. Read 'n' enjoy.

**Chapter 10:-**

"Yukito!" cried Sakura in surprise, staring at her brother's best friend. "But…but I thought you'd gone to the mountains to train with my brother" she stuttered finally finding her tongue.

Yukito smiled at her, "We returned two days ago. You can't imagine how shocked Touya was to find out that you and Princess Tomoyo had run away"

"Yeah well, I think I can" responded Sakura, picturing her overprotective elder brother turn red with fury like a tomato and snort like a bull that's about to charge, she giggled,

"I bet he's saying 'That stupid monster, doesn't she know how dangerous the outside world is'" Tomoyo imitated Sakura's brother and let out a sudden giggle.

"You took the words out of my mouth, Princess" laughed Yukito.

"So you've come to take us back, right?" asked Sakura, tentatively

"Well…yeah. That's what Touya told me to do anyway." Yukito replied, and then noticed the sad expression on their faces, "Why don't you want to go back?"

"It's not that…I mean I would love to see mom and dad and Touya and Aunt Sonomi and everyone back home but…"she trailed off.

"But what?" asked Yukito, gently.

"But I'll miss all the friends I made here" she whispered.

"I know it'll be hard but you know you have to go back someday and don't worry you can definitely visit your friends here" he said encouragingly.

Sakura has always looked up to Yukito as another brother. He's always helped her and stuck up for her when Touya teased her. She completely trusted him.

"But no one here knows that Sakura and I are the princesses. They think we're orphans looking for a place to stay." Tomoyo said to Yukito.

"This seems like a difficult situation, would like to tell me everything?" asked Yukito gesturing them to sit under a tree.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"We'll pray for your safe journey" said a servant maid bowing as the two queens and their sons got ready to leave.

Syaoran growled and threw his bag over his shoulder and was just about to go downstairs. He had refused to let any of the servants to carry his bag saying he was not weak.

"I can carry it myself" he glowered at the trembling servant, "and what my mother says doesn't matter" he had added before the servant could even open his mouth.

But something suddenly dropped out the bag, it was a little light pink handkerchief. He picked it and stared at it, puzzled,

"It's…Flora's" he mumbled, remembering how he got it. It was the day he'd sprayed milk all over face when he had 'expertly' tried to milk a cow. She had wiped his face with this handkerchief and had forgotten to take it back.

He smelt one corner of the hanky, it had a sweet scent of cherry blossoms, he blushed as Sakura's pretty face flashed in his mind, and his face turned a darker shade of red when he remembered the night he had given her that necklace. He had felt her breath tickle his neck when she whispered, "Thank you" in his ear, he smiled, that was the first time he smelt her scent. Syaoran then smelled the other side of the kerchief and his expression turned to disgust, "Yuck, it smells of milk"

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity" Eriol's annoying voice interrupted his thoughts, "What are you doing over there, and grinning to yourself like a madman?" he asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing" Syaoran replied quickly, stuffing the hanky in his pocket.

"We have to leave, you know" Eriol said, his face turning gloomy again.

"I don't want to walk down the aisle with some snobby princess" said Syaoran, snorting loudly.

"If mother really thinks she can force me into this stupid marriage, then she's got another thing coming" swore Syaoran,

"Yeah like what?"

"I don't know but I'm so not going to marry someone who likes my money more than me" with that Syaoran stomped downstairs a glare stuck on his face.

"For once I have to agree with him" Eriol followed Syaoran. The queens were waiting impatiently,

"What took you so long" started Queen Yelan, but Syaoran stalked past her without saying a word and Eriol followed suit. Queen Hikaru sighed,

"I wonder how all this is going to end"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"…But suddenly one night Eli and Lee just took off and left us a note, they never said about where they were going" concluded Sakura, her face suddenly saddening. Tomoyo looked extremely upset as well.

Yukito looked at both of them for a minute and smiled softly, "You both really liked them didn't you?"

Both Tomoyo and Sakura blushed and stammered, "No…no…well…I mean"

"Who are you kidding? It's written all over your face. You do like them don't you?"

Both of them sighed and nodded, "But we'll never see them again" mumbled Sakura, tears threatening to fall.

"Don't say things like that. Have faith in yourselves and them. Obviously they like you both as well, then they'll definitely try to find you. Now we must make the villagers believe that I'm your guardian and I've come to take you home"

"Right" Sakura and Tomoyo nodded.

"Look it's night already why don't you go get some sleep, we'll take care of the rest, tomorrow," said Yukito, straightening up, as he got ready to leave to his camp.

The girls nodded and headed back home. Both of them were very silent. They were wondering what would happen tomorrow.

Sakura wanted to see Lee again. It had been only one day since he'd left but she missed him so much. She loved the way his amber eyes would twinkle when he saw her, and the cute way he'd blush whenever she smiled at him and his messy chestnut hair that fell over his eyes and his gorgeous smile and… Sakura sighed wistfully. She loved everything about him heck, even his smug attitude. It made her giggle every time she thought of the crazy arguments she and Lee would get into each morning at work. She remembered their dance during the festival and blushed like crazy as she remembered the day at the hospital when he first kissed her. Instinctively her hand rose to her lips and she giggled softly. Then she glanced at Tomoyo hoping she hadn't noticed, because if she had then Tomoyo would tease her dreadfully.

But Tomoyo was deep into her own thoughts to notice Sakura. She was thinking about the first time they'd bumped to Eli and Lee in the forest. He'd appeared to take a liking to her instantly. At first she had thought he was just being nice but later she had realized that he really loved her. She thought of the day, he'd murmured her name in his sleep and turned a light shade of red. She recalled her walk in the forest with him when she'd tactfully left Sakura and Lee alone. She wanted to see him just as badly as he wanted to see her.

What they didn't know is that, they'd be meeting Eli and Lee sooner than they'd expect.

In the morning, at the Mayor's place…

"So you are their guardian?" asked the mayor looking at the grey haired young man inquiringly.

"Yes sir, their parents appointed me as their guardian. But unfortunately they died when I had gone traveling. I heard of the misfortune only after I'd returned and have been searching for them ever since," replied Yukito.

The mayor looked at the two young princesses, "Well?"

"Yes sir it's the truth, we've known him when we were young" replied Tomoyo, but Sakura was looking down, she didn't want to lie to her friends but she knew that it would be better this way.

"Then, young man, you can take them with you. Please take good care of them, they're one of a kind or should I say two of a kind" the mayor said kindly to the two of them who smiled gratefully.

"Take care, Flora and Violette" Chiharu said as she hugged both of them.

"We'll miss you both" added Naoko and Rika handed them each a bouquet of pretty flowers.

"Here take these" she said, "these are the best in the market" she wiped her tears and smiled.

"Thank you so much all of you" Sakura whispered.

" Be happy, you two" said a familiar voice. It was Framer Kanzaki.

"Mr. Kanzaki" cried Sakura and Tomoyo as they rushed over to the old man and hugging him, "Thank you so much for letting us stay in your house" said Tomoyo.

"No problem, my dear"

"Here" said the farmer's wife(whose house Lee and Eli had stayed), thrusting a bottle of homemade strawberry jam, "I know you like it very much, dearie"

"Thank you" chorused the girls.

"Speaking of jams, do you know how the name jam actually originated?" began Yamazaki, "A long time ago in a village…" before he could continue Chiharu strangled him.

"Enough of your lies" she snarled and everyone laughed.

"Bye every body" yelled Sakura as she waved to all her friends peeping out of the carriage window.

Sakura sat back down inside the carriage and dabbed her eyes with her hanky.

"They're all really nice people" said Yukito warmly.

"Yeah" cried Tomoyo and Sakura in unison and smiled happily.

_Mother, we're coming home _thought Sakura as the small village disappeared from view.

Back at the Kinomoto castle…

Touya was pacing up and down furiously, "That monster, running away like that, who does she think she is?"

"Calm down, Touya" said Queen Nadeshiko watching her son walk up and down in the throne room repeating the same dialogue over and over again.

"They'll be back today" added Queen Sonomi, "That's what Yukito said anyway."

Soon enough the sound of a carriage pulling in was heard,

"Sakura" cried Queen Nadeshiko rushing to meet her youngest daughter, Sakura ran into the room wearing a simple frock gave squealed,

"Mom!" She bear hugged her mom. Sonomi hugged her only daughter too.

"Monster, just what were you thinking" yelled Touya as soon as the little mother daughter reunion hug ended.

Sakura sighed wearily, "Give me a break, Touya" she stalked past her brother not forgetting to stamp his foot, real hard as she went up to her room. Touya gave howl of pain and roared,

"Monster" at her retreating back.

"I am NOT a monster" yelled back Sakura, happy to hear her overprotective brother's roar which she had missed so much.

"Sakura, Tomoyo, please change your clothes and take some rest, Nadeshiko and I want to talk to you both" Sonomi called.

"Yes mother" replied Tomoyo, smiling as she watched the two siblings fight.

Sakura sank into her bed and snuggled happily into her comfy bed, she then rolled over and stared at the ceiling, a cute image of Lee appeared there, she sighed and hugged her pillow. Then she stood up and went to the bath room to freshen up. In a little while she reappeared wearing her usual pink gown. A knock was heard on the door,

"Come in" she said and recognized her mother, "Oh it's you mother"

Nadeshiko came in and sat on her bed, she pulled Sakura and made her sit next to her,

"So tell me did you enjoy your little escapade?"

"Yeah a lot actually"

"Did you make any friends?"

"Yes" she nodded enthusiastically, "Rika and Naoko and Chiharu and Yamazaki" she reeled off, "… and Lee" she blushed, which her mother noticed,

"Li? Has he got anything to do with the royal family?"

Sakura shook her head indicating no, "and finally Eli"

"So my daughter's finally grown up hasn't she?" Nadeshiko smiled.

Sakura looked clueless, "Um… what do you mean mother?"

"Well then let's get down to the chase… you're in love, right?"

Sakura blushed hard and looked away,

"With Lee" finished her mother.

"But mother it can't happen can it? I mean I'm engaged aren't I?" whispered Sakura sadly.

Nadeshiko looked at her daughter unhappily, "You really love him don't you?" Sakura nodded, "then wish for the best"

"Huh?"

"Sometimes wishing for things with all your heart might just make it happen"

"You're on my side mother? Then why don't you break off this stupid engagement" cried Sakura.

"I'm afraid I don't have the power to do that, but I can give you a choice if you don't like the prince you can reject him but only after you've met him" she added noticing Sakura open her mouth to reply.

"Okay now get some well deserved rest. Yukito told me how much the people of the village really liked you and Tomoyo and I'm proud of you. The princes are arriving tomorrow and I want you to be at your best"

"Tomorrow?" yelped Sakura, "but…but I'm not ready yet"

"Don't worry. It'll be okay" she replied, "Now go to sleep before I make you" said her mother frowning in mock annoyance.

"Yes mother" said Sakura meekly. She shut her eyes and thought _I wish I could see you, Lee, with all my heart._

Tomoyo had just told her mother everything, now she lay on her mother's lap crying softly. Her mother stroked her long beautiful hair gently, "Don't worry my dear, I'm sure it'll be just fine"

"And I know your prince charming Eli would be upset to see you cry" teased Sonomi softly.

She smiled as she saw her daughter's cheeks redden. She placed Tomoyo on her bed and kissed her forehead, "Sweet dreams" and she turned to leave.

"Mother" Tomoyo called, "Thank you. You're the best"

Her mother smiled and left the room.

"Oh Nadeshiko, I feel really sorry for them" she told her as they walked back to the throne room,

"I don't know why but I have a good feeling about this" said Nadeshiko.

------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran was glaring at the scenery outside the carriage window, like it was annoying him. Whilst Eriol was staring equally angrily at the people passing by. Both the queens looked at each other and shrugged, their expressions the same _I wonder how this is going to end_

"Syaoran, You must stop pulling stupid faces when we get there" Queen Yelan said sternly to her son.

"If you think I'm…" began Syaoran in low growl, but his mother had this I-hope-I've-made-myself-clear-now-shut-up look on her face and so he shut up. But he grumbled under his breath.

Eriol snorted suddenly making them all jump, "Mother, I don't want to marry someone I don't know and I don't care what you say. I'll meet her and that's all" he declared firmly and refused to pursue the conversation.

His mother groaned, she'd expected this but said nothing at all knowing her son would not listen to anything she said just then.

_This is not going to be easy _she thought wearily. She knew that they'd be arriving soon

The next day, the entire Kinomoto capital was buzzing with activity and excitement eagerly waiting to meet their princesses' fiancés. Queen Sonomi and Queen Nadeshiko were extremely busy. Princess Sakura and Princess Tomoyo were both dresses in their best clothes specially made for this occasion and according to Sakura they were 'dripping' in jewels.

"Why do I have to wear these?" Sakura had wailed to her mother earlier that day holding a pretty diamond necklace match to her baby pink dress, "It's too heavy"

"It was your grandmother's and she'd love it if you wore those" she replied.

"That's what you always say" Sakura had grumbled.

Right now, the princes were expected to arrive at any moment and both Sakura and Tomoyo were at her bedroom. Sakura was sobbing softly, and Tomoyo kept dabbing her eyes. Suddenly the band began to play and a carriage arrived at the entrance of the palace. Tomoyo ran to the window and peered out,

"Oh no! They're here, Sakura" she cried as she ran to the mirror and adjusted her make up, "Do my eyes look puffy?" she asked Sakura merely shrugged in reply.

Tomoyo fixed Sakura's make up also and the two of them waited for the maids to come and escort them downstairs. Both of them had decided that they would not look at the princes but look at the ground only.

Syaoran and Eriol heard the sound of music being played and realized that they'd arrived. They got down from the carriage after their mothers as majestically and as dignified as possible. Syaoran looked around him. The palace was majestic with its huge oak doors and was decorated beautifully, a red carpet led right into a huge ballroom. The guards were standing on either side of the room and there was a set of staircase in front of him. Two Queens stood at the bottom of the staircase. His mother and his aunt embraced both of them and said,

"It's been such a long time"

She nodded,

"Oh and this is my son Syaoran Li and my nephew Eriol Hiiragizawa" she introduced. Both Syaoran and Eriol curtseyed, Syaoran had a suspicion that he had seen one of them before, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Yes I'll call for my daughter and her cousin" said the other Queen and nodded to one of the maids nearby. The two maids disappeared.

Sakura and Tomoyo heard a knock on the door. Tomoyo opened the door,

"Your mother has called for you, ma'am" she said. Tomoyo nodded and beckoned Sakura. "This is it, Sakura" Tomoyo whispered. And the two of them went to where their mothers were. Looking firmly at their feet both the princesses descended gracefully downstairs. Sakura heard her mother say,

"This is my daughter Sakura Kinomoto and Sonomi's daughter Tomoyo Daidouji" Both the princesses didn't raise their heads but bowed gently, hoping that the queens would assume that they're too shy. Which is what they must have done because they didn't say anything.

Queen Yelan looked at the girls in surprise, they were pretty, but acting really strange. But she couldn't blame them, because both her son and her nephew were looking pointedly away as well.

Eriol knew that it was incredibly rude to do this but every time he thought of Violette, the more he wanted to look away. Unfortunately his mother caught his gaze and glared at him. Eriol realized that his mother would be really angry with him and decide to look at the princesses. He slowly looked at the two girls standing in the middle of the staircase as if they were afraid to come down and gasped. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He nudged Syaoran, "Look at the princesses" he whispered.

Syaoran whispered back stubbornly, "No"

"Just trust me"

"That's one thing I'm definitely not going to do"

"Don't joke and do as I say, now" ordered Eriol.

So Syaoran hesitantly turned and looked at the girls, his jaw fell open in surprise,

"It's not possible" he stuttered and Eriol was grinning.

Tomoyo could hear the boys whispering and felt a little annoyed at their bad manners. Forgetting her resolve she looked up angrily, she was just about to say something when she noticed the two princes and stopped in surprise. "Sakura you're not going to believe this" she mumbled.

"What?"

"look up"

"okay" replied Sakura uncertainly. She was shocked, "Lee?" she mouthed unable to believe that the two peasants were actually princes (A/n: Yup it's them alright. I thought of another idea but then decided to stick to this anyway. I hope you don't mind ).

The two boys unfroze and Syaoran's face broke into a genuine smile, much to his mother's amazement. Sakura gave a happy squeal and overlooking the fact that she was a princess she dashed down the stairs, and threw herself into Syaoran's open arms. Tomoyo did the same, happy tears gushing out of her eyes.

"Lee…no I mean Syaoran, I'm so glad to see you" Sakura cried her voice muffled because her face was buried into his shirt. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and buried herself deeper into his arms.

"So you are my fiancée?" asked Syaoran softly, holding Sakura firmly by her waist.

"Yes and I'm really really glad that my mother made this arrangement" She looked up at him. "I never thought that you'd actually be a prince"

Syaoran pouted, "Am I that ill mannered and unruly?"

"No of course not" she laughed hugging him again, "Prince or pauper you'll always be my prince charming" she whispered and blushed.

"And you'll always be my Flo—no—Sakura"

"Ahem" Queen Hikaru cleared her throat loudly causing the four embracing couples to rebound from each other.

"Well, well" Queen Yelan's mouth formed a smirk, "I didn't think I expected that to happen"

The four of them blushed furiously and looked away, "Mother" yelled Syaoran.

"Well my boy, I should've realized that you'd fallen in love. That's why you didn't want to get married"

Syaoran blushed harder if possible and looked away mumbling, "That's not the only reason."

The four queens looked at each other slyly, Queen Nadeshiko began,

"Actually we have some bad news for you. You see years ago the four of us promised each other when you were born to get you four married. But Sakura is engaged to Eriol and Tomoyo to Syaoran"

"WHAT!" roared all of them in dismay.

"That's the promise we made, sorry" added Queen Yelan.

"I'm afraid we can't break it" piped in Queen Sonomi.

"And that's the way it'll be" chirped up Queen Hikaru finally.

"Mother, you can't do this to me" wailed Eriol.

"That's that" said the four queens together much to their utter disappointment.

**The End**

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

**sakura doll: That's it folks! How do you like it?**

**Syaoran: I think it's awful.**

**sakura doll: Why?**

**Syaoran: What do you mean why? Because you separated me and Sakura. Change the ending right now.**

**sakura doll: How dare you order me around? This is my story, pal.**

**Eriol: Forget him. Plz plz, sakura doll, I'm begging you change the darn ending.**

**sakura doll: Well…maybe if Syaoran apologizes. **

**Sakura: I'll apologize for him. Please change the ending**

**Tomoyo: How cute! Sakura's supporting Syaoran.**

**Eriol: Tomoyo ask her to change the ending.**

**sakura doll: Oh okay since you're all so desperate I'll see what I can do!**

**All of them: Thanks**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**Back to the story**

The four queens stared at the desperate look on their sons'/daughters' faces. Suddenly Queen Sonomi started to giggle. All the others glared at her,

"Sorry, their faces look so comical" she giggled. Yelan, Nadeshiko and Hikaru looked at them and started to laugh as well, much to the amazement,

"We were just kidding" choked out Queen Yelan.

"That's right" Queen Hikaru regained her composure and said, "Actually we promised that you four would get married but we didn't decide who will be married to who and we just made up a little twist to see your reactions"

"It was worth it" Queen Nadeshiko began to giggle all over again and the four queens walked out of the room still laughing,

"We'll allow you to spend some quality time with each other" Queen Sonomi called over her shoulder as they disappeared.

The four of them stood gaping,

"I didn't think my mother was capable of joking" muttered Syaoran after a long silence.

"Me neither" agreed Eriol looking a little dazed.

"Maybe miracles do happen" suggested Tomoyo.

"Yeah they do" Eriol pulled Tomoyo towards him smiling from ear to ear.

"Careful Eriol, you need to keep your mouth shut to prevent drool from spilling. You were gaping at Tomoyo when you first saw her today and I'm sure you drooled all over the carpet" Syaoran teased, pulling Sakura closer.

"Well keep your mouth shut now if you don't want a fly to enter" retorted Eriol. Sakura and Tomoyo laughed and kissed their fiancés' cheeks.

Eriol kissed Tomoyo on her lips making her blush while wrapping his arms around her slender waist. Syaoran whispered to Sakura,

"You know I'm very happy right now"

"Why?" Sakura blushed as she felt his breath tickle her neck.

"Because I have what my heart wants, you" He kissed Sakura tenderly.

Sakura smiled happily as she responded,

_Yes I'm happy too, because I have what my heart wants_

**The Real End**

**Author's note:- ** I finally finished this story. I really enjoyed typing it. I hope you all liked it. I've got my next story ready to post and I'll post it ASAP. I hope you're all eager to read it coz my friends say it's really cute. I liked the response I got for this story and From Sunrise to sunset so plz plz plz plz leave me a review! I'm always eager to read your reviews. Oh yeah, Thanks to all my reviewers for sticking by me through this story! I couldn't have done it without your support!

Await my next story

**My pet wolf cub, Chocolate.**

Signing off,

sakura doll

LOL! (Saku 'n' Syao 4eva!)


End file.
